a script of a Quinn that nobody knows
by princessnoah0
Summary: quinns hiding secrets from everyone, including her past. Quinns Pregnate, Sam's the father. Rachel's pregnante with Finn's baby, she doesn't want the baby.


Another glee story- essay time

Quinn's Pregnant, Sam's the Father, Rachael pregnant and Finn break up because of the killing of her unborn child

Finale year of high school and the Glee club are excited about Regionals

Mr Shoe was at the front of the class

Will- today I have an assessment

Quin stood up

Quinn- can I go to the toilet

Quinn's hands where around her mouth

Will- sure

Quinn ran out of the room

Will- does anyone know what's wrong?

Sam- she's problem sick

Finn- I'll go help her

Finn went out of the room

Will- well

Santana- what assessment?

Will- an Assessment to sing and you will be voted

All- yes

Will- you have to pick a song, from your favourite artist and use their words

Rachael- I'm totally going to do Babar

Will- A new singer from this yeah

Sam- like Chris Brown

Will- sure

Rachael- can we do it in couples

Will- no

Finn came running in

Will- what is it Finn?

Finn- its Quinn she's bleeding

Lauren- that's a girl part

Finn- no, well it can be but she can't breath

Will- has you called the nurse

Finn- yep and now Quinn's in sick bay, in pain

Rachael- I'll go now and we will take turns

Sam- no I'll go first

Sam got up and walked out the door to Quinn

In Sick Bay

Quinn was asleep and Sam was kneeling beside her

Quinn opened her eyes

Sam holder one of Quinn's hands.

Quinn- have you told anyone

Sam- no, how is it?

Sam put both hands on Quinn's stomach

Quinn- where good

Sam- what happen?

Quinn- I don't know I was vomiting until I saw blood on the ground

Sam- it wasn't yours?

Quinn- no

Sam- thank God you're okay

Rachael was at the door

Quinn and Sam kissed

Quinn- this stays within us

Sam graved Quinn's hands and put them together

Sam- I promised

Rachael walked in

Sam dropped Quinn's hands

Quinn- hey Rach

Rachael- what are you doing?

Quinn- See you Later Sam

Sam walked out the door

Rachael- I saw you two

Quinn- I feel much better

Rachael- well okay then

Quinn got up

Football tryouts

Sam was on the field ready to catch the ball

Corey the new player takes led him

Quinn was sitting in grandstand

Sam got up

Beast- that's it

Sam walked over to Quinn

Sam- ready to go

Quinn- ready

Finn run's over

Finn- where are you going

Quinn- home

Finn- with Sam

Sam- no

Quinn- I'm giving Sam a lift home

Finn- Rachael told me some things up with you two

Sam- where is Rachael?

Finn- I'd really don't know

Quinn- she'd problem pregnant

Sam and Quinn laugh

Finn looks at them in a way

Finn- stops it

Quinn- so I'm right

Finn- I don't know

Quinn graved Sam's hand

Sam- better be going

Finn- sees you later

The next day Rachael sings a song

Rachael- Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So, how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king

Eye to eye  
Cheek to cheek  
Side by side  
You were sleeping next to me  
Arm in arm  
Dusk to dawn  
With the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets  
So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
It seems like more than distance between us

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king

Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king  
My California King

In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king

Will- who's next?

Sam stood up

Sam- this is for my love

Mercedes stood up

Sam- this from Chris Brown

You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
That you keep that smile.

Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do.  
I'll give my life up for you,  
cos you are my dream.

And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
You will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you're insecure,  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now

One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.

You had my child,  
You make my life complete.  
Just to have your eyes on little me,  
That'd be mine forever.

And baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely

Merceries sat down

Quinn stood up

Will- nice chose

Sam- thanks, but Quinn picked the song with me

Finn- in the car

Quinn- ow yes in the car on the way home

Will- well lets vote

Quinn- I give him a 9 and Rachael an 7

Rachael- what

Sam- me is well

Quinn- it's me too

Sam- sorry

Quinn pushes her hair out of her face

Quinn-thanks

Mick- me to, I'll give Sam a 9 and Rachael an 8

Will- if you agreed put your hand up

Everyone in the room put their hand up expect Finn

Will- well that makes Sam in the lead

Behind Will there was white board with any ones name on it

Rachael

8

Tina

Quinn

Santana

3

Brittney

Lauren

Mercedes

Sam

9

Finn

7

Puck

Kurt

Artie

Mick

Winner:

Brittney standard up

Brittney- I do not know what to do with this assessment?

Quinn- it is a singing competition

Brittney- I don't get that part of it where were being Assed

Quinn- it's the type of song you chose

Brittney- so a song

Santana- yeah

Will- Finn your next

Finn stands up and walks to the front of the room

Finn- Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all, nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out  
[ From : . ]  
This is great  
(Oh my god, this is great)

Yeah, I might mess around  
And get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Rachael- I give it an 5

Quinn- I give him a7

Sam- me too, I give him a 7

Santana- I give him a 5

Will- Who votes a 5 for Finn?

Rachael, Santana, Mick, Tina and Lauren

Will- that's 5. Put your hand up if you give him a 7

Quinn, Sam, Puck, Artie, Brittney and Mercedes put their hands up

Will- it's the 7 scored so that still makes Sam in the lead

Will turned around and put a 7 next to Finn's name on the white board

Quinn was sitting next to Sam

Quinn- I need to go vomited

Sam- go then

Quinn put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room

Sam- she needs to go to the toilet

Will- is their something wrong

Sam- um… well... she's missing her dad

Finn- I'll go and help her

Finn got up and walked out the door

When Finn walked out he saw a leg near the door

Finn crocked down to Quinn

Finn- Quinine are you okay?

Quinn- I just need a hug

Finn gave Quinn a huge

Quinn- thanks for the huge, um after the football game this Friday their going to be a party and you're invited

Finn- thanks

Quinn- can you get me a paper bag out of my bag

Finn- where is it?

Quinn- in the class room

Finn ran into the room a found Quinn's bag

Finn brings the bag outside

Quinn saw Finn coming out

Finn opened the bag and found 10 paper bags, a strawberry yogurt, a picture of the baby

Finn took it out off the bag

Finn- what's this?

Quinn looks at him in a confused way

Quinn- gives it to me

Finn- who's this?

Quinn- its Beth

Finn- why do you have a picture of Beth?

Quinn- because I miss her

Quinn started to cry

Finn- well I'm sorry I bring it up

Quinn stopped crying

Quinn- its okay

Finn- I need, we need to go inside

Finn got up and put his hands down to Quinn to help her up.

They both went back into the Glee room

Sam stood up

Quinn walked over to Sam

Sam- did you

Quinn- yes

Sam- really

Quinn- ow not that but I did vomited

Sam- ow thank

Quinn- don't you dare

Sam- I'm sorry

The bell went

They all went out of the room

Finn tried to find Rachael

Finn standing next to Sam

Finn- where's Rachael

Everyone's gone to class Sam looks around

Sam graved Finn's collar

Sam- what did you do?

Finn- wow, wow what are you talking about?

Sam- Quinn

Finn- I found a picture in her bag of a baby

Sam- and

Finn- and well I asked her and she said it's Beth

Sam- ow

Finn- are you back in love with her

Sam- no

Finn- it just looks like it

Sam- where just friends

Finn- ow okay

Sam- what did you ask before?

Finn- nothing

Sam- well sees you later

Santana getting ready to sing

Santana- sparks fly it's like electricity  
i might die, when i forget how to breath  
you get closer and there's nowhere in this world i'd rather be  
time stops like everything around me is frozen  
and that the night is the theives  
few moments when you open my mind to things i've never seen

cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive  
almost like the puzzel piece i've been trying to find  
falls right into place you're all that it takes  
my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you  
when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
and all the questions i've been asking in my head  
like are you the one should i really trust  
crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you

past loves they never got very far  
walls up make sure i guarded my heart  
and i promise i wouldn't do this  
till i knew it was right for me  
but no one, no guy that i met before  
could make me feel so right and secure  
and have you noticed i loose my focus  
and the world around me disapears

cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive  
almost like the puzzel piece i've been trying to find  
falls right into place you're all that it takes  
my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you  
when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
and all the questions i've been asking in my head  
like are you the one should i really trust  
kissin'_u_lyrics_miranda_  
crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you

i've never felt nothing like this  
you're making me open up  
no point in even trying to fight this  
it kinda feels like it's loveee

cuz when i'm kissing you my senses come alive  
almost like the puzzel piece i've been trying to find  
falls right into place you're all that it takes  
my doubts fade away when i'm kissing you  
when i'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
and all the questions i've been asking in my head  
like are you the one should i really trust  
crystal clear it becomes when i'm kissing you

Finn- a 2

Quinn- a 7

Sam- me too

Brittney- a 9

Rachael- a 4

Mick and Tina- a 3

Artie- a 3

Puck and Lauren- 3

Mercedes- a 3

Will- well I give it a 7

Quinn- it's a 3

Will- well it's a 3 then

Will turned around and wrote 3 on the whiteboard

Quinn- Lauren you can go next

Lauren- sure

Lauren standed up and goes to the front of the stage

Lauren- Waka waka, Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh

You're a good soldier  
Choosing your battles  
Pick yourself up  
And dust yourself off  
Get back in the saddle

You're on the front line  
Everyone's watching  
You know it's serious  
We are getting closer  
This isn't over

The pressure is on  
You feel it  
But you got it all  
Believe it

When you fall get up, oh oh  
If you fall get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Cuz this is Africa  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

Listen to your God  
This is our motto  
Your time to shine  
Don't wait in line  
Y vamos por todo

People are raising  
Their expectations  
Go on and feed them  
This is your moment  
No hesitations

Today's your day  
I feel it  
You paved the way  
Believe it  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/shakira/waka_ ]  
If you get down get up, oh oh  
When you get down get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

Awela Majoni Biggie Biggie Mama One A To Zet  
Athi sithi LaMajoni Biggie Biggie Mama From East To West  
Bathi... Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh  
Zonke zizwe mazi buye  
Cuz this is Africa

Voice: Tsamina mina, Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina  
Tsamina mina, Anawa a a

Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

Django eh eh  
Django eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a

Django eh eh  
Django eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a

This time for Africa  
This time for Africa  
We're all Africa

We're all Africa

Mick- a 5

Quinn- me too

Tina- a 4

Sam and Mercedes- us too

Puck- a 9

Santana- a 2

Brittney- a 5

Artie- a 5

Rachel- a 9

Finn- an 8

Will- I give you a 9

Rachael- it equals up to a 5

Will- And Sam's still in the lead

Will turns around and Rachael sneezes then Sam sneezes

Quinn sitting next to Sam

Quinn- are you okay?

Sam- no… of course I am

Quinn- good

Quinn whispering

Quinn- don't forget the doctors tonight

Sam also whispering

Sam- can you pick me up?

Quinn- sure

Rachael was sitting next to Mick

Mick moved over a seat

Rachael yelling

Rachael- am I that bad  
Rachael stranded up

Quinn- sit down Rachael

Rachael sat down

Quinn- good

Sue came in

Sue- William come out side

Will standed up and left the room

Will- what's the problem?

Sue- the girl

Will- what girl

Sue pointed at Rachael

Will- Rachael

Sue- I don't care what her name is all I know that she is Pregnant

Will- what

Sue- I'm not saying it again

Will- Rachael

When everyone was leaving Quinn was packing her stuff up when Will came and sat next to her

Quinn- I need to go

Will- wait, please

Quinn stoped packing her stuff up

Quinn- what

Will- its Rachael

Quinn- I can't believe you, no I won't

Will- what

Quinn- I'm not being nice to her because she's pregnant

Will- how did you know

Quinn- I saw her go into the hospital

Will- so what, where you doing in the hospital

Quinn- I was um… I was visiting… a friend

Will- okay then

Quinn- can I please leave

Will got up from the seat and went down the stairs

Quinn- see ya

Will- say to your friend good luck

Quinn- okay then

At the hospital

Quinn was getting an M.I R for her baby

Doctor- how many months

Quinn-2

Doctor- so this is your first

Quinn- no my second

Sam was holding Quinn's hand

Doctor- his first time

Quinn- yes

Doctor- well look

They all looked at the screen

Sam- is that the baby

Doctor- it's a

Sam- don't tell us

Quinn- have you stoped

Sam- no

Sam started to cry

Quinn lifted her dress back down

Quinn- Sam, Sam let go

Sam let go off Quinn's hand

Sam kissed Quinn on the lips

Quinn lets go

Sam opened the door for Quinn when they ran into Rachael

Rachael- Quinn and Sam at the hospital

Quinn- hows the baby?

Rachael- what are you doing here

Sam- having a check on my dependix

Rachael- ow no, and what baby?

Quinn- why are you here?

Rachael- fine then I am pregnant

Sam- congratulations

Quinn- lets go

Quinn holding Sam's hand, pulled it out of the room

Doctor- Rachael Berry, Rachael Berry your next

Rachael walked into the room and layed on the bed

Doctor- I'm going to have to ask you to pull your shirt up

Rachael tried too but she couldn't so the doctor did it fot her

Rachael- sorry, I'm just scared

Doctor- first time

Rachael- yep

Doctor- your going too feel a tight squeeze in the stomach area

The doctor got a needle out from behind her and stuck it in Rachael stumach

One tire came out from Rachael's right eye

Doctor- its gone

Rachael- good

A knock came from the door it was Finn  
The doctor opened the door and Finn came running in

Finn- is it okay?

Rachael- Finn

Rachael graved Finn's hand

Rachael- the baby it's gone

Finn- what happen?

Doctor- I'm going to leave you two alone  
Finn started to cry

Rachael- I had too

Finn- kill a human being

Rachael started to cry

Finn let go of Rachael's hand

Finn- I'm sorry Rachael I need to go

Finn left the room

Outside he saw Quinn and Sam, but Finn kept walking

Quinn- Finn, Finn stop

Quinn walked along side of Finn, until she graved hold of his hand

Finn was still crying

Quinn- why are you crying?

Finn put his head on Quinn's shoulder

Quinn- lets go too my place

Quinn was walking while Sam's head was on her right shoulder

Sam was driving while Quinn was in the back with Finn

Sam stopped the car at Quinn's place, Sam got out of the car, then Quinn, then Finn

Sam was holding Quinn's hand while the where walking into the house

Quinn stoped at the front door

Quinn- stop it!... I knew about Rachael, but I didn't thing she would do this

Finn- me neither

Sam- well I thought she would

Quinn look at him

Quinn- you knew?

Sam- well yeah, see Rachael gave me a talk about Quinn and then I guess she was pregnate, which she was.

Quinn- so you knew about the pregnancy

Sam- yeah but she said "don't tell anyone!"

Quinn- good for you

Finn- I'll walk home

Finn turned around and walked off to his house

School

Will was at the front of the class room

Quinn was at the back right corner Sam was next to her, then Santana, mick, puck, Lauren, Tina where just in front of them and then at the front was Rachael, Artie and Mercesies

Will- where's Finn?

Santana- its Rachael's fault because she got knocked up and then kill the baby

Rachael- what no

Will- what? Rachael this is seriously risky

Quinn- that's why I don't kill my babies

Tina- child abuser

Rachael- Tina you're over reacting

Finn walked in

Quinn stood up

Quinn- Finn, what are you doing here?

Finn- well I got lonely

Quinn- lets go home

Quinn ran up the front and put her hand on her shoulder

Finn- no thanks

Will- Quinn is right you should go home and rest

Quinn went back to her chair, Sam gave her a hug

Finn- I'm not going crazy

Will- puck call the girl

Puck got out his phone, dialled the number in and put the phone on his ear

Finn- I'm not crazy

Quinn- I know you're not, you just need help

Puck- hello Suzanne, no it's not for me it's for my friend

Finn collapses on the ground

Quinn- Finn

Will got on his knees and put his figures on his throat

Will- his still alive

Quinn ran to the front of the room again, she tried to lift him

Puck- Quinn, we can't touch him

Sam ran to Quinn

Quinn started to cry

Sam pulled her in but Quinn pulled her away, Sam pulled her closer,

Quinn- don't

Sam pulled her closer so that her head is under his head

Sam- he will get help

Quinn- but what did he do?

Sam- I… can't

Quinn pulled away from Sam

Quinn- can I go

Quinn walked off

Sam- can I go after her

Sam ran from the room into the corridor until he caught up with Quinn

Quinn then stoped

Quinn- why didn't you tell me

Sam- we have to go out side

Quinn graved Sam's hand and walked out of the school with Sam

They stopped when they were in the car park

Sam- Quinn, I don't know how to tell you this but Finn was on drugs

Quinn- no, you're lying

Sam- I'm not, I found them in his football bag

Quinn- so then what happen to Rachael?

Sam- I told her and then she told me that she was pregnant,

Quinn- so that's how you know

Quinn gave Sam a kiss on the lips

Quinn- I love you

Sam- I love you too

Quinn- lets go

In the class room

Quinn and Sam came back in

Puck was at Finn's feet looking at his Face

Quinn turned to Sam and kissed him

Quinn- I'll go and check on him

Quinn walked over to and put her hand on his shoulder

Puck- I took you off him

Quinn- it was my fault

Puck- I was so jealous of you two

Quinn- are you okay?

Puck- I can use a hug

Quinn- let me see your hands

Puck put his hands out and they didn't have anything on them

Quinn- okay

Puck and Quinn hugged

Puck- thanks

Quinn- we will go visit him

Puck- of course we will. You, Sam me and the baby

Quinn jumped backwards

Quinn- what are you talking about?

Puck- don't play stupid with me  
Quinn- I'm not  
puck- fine then, who's the father?

Quinn- no, no way

Sam came over

Sam- hey

Puck- Sam, the father

Sam- what did I do?

Quinn- fine then it's a baby boy (whisper)

Puck- I knew

Suzanne- I got to take him now

Puck- thanks Suzanne

Suzanne- no probe

Quinn- who's gone with her?

Sam- puck, you should

Everyone left except Quinn and Sam

Quinn- ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww,

Sam- what's the problem?

Quinn- the baby

Quinn collapse to the ground

Sam- Quinn I'm here

Sam graved Quinn's hand

Sam- breath

Quinn squeeze, then she got up

Quinn- I'm okay

Sam- I'll get you a seat

Quinn- no

Sam- come and site down  
Sam ran too get a chair

Quinn leaned back to the chair and sat down

Everyone else started to come in

Rachael- is that blood on the ground

Quinn and Sam looked at each other

Quinn- I need to go

Sam then stood up

Sam- me too

Sam and Quinn walked out the door and into the car

Rachael- that's just weird

Mick- yeah

Tina hit Mick on the shoulder

Mick- is that because of the thing

Rachael turned around and looked at them

Mick- Because of Finn

Rachael- did you know?

Tina- of course not Rachael

Santana walks past pushing Rachael over

Rachael falls to the ground

Rachael- do you mind

Rachael got up

Brittney walked past and knocks over Rachael

Rachael falls over

Rachael- Brittney

Brittney turned around

Brittney- you were in my way

Rachael got up

Santana- where's Quinn?

Will- she left

Santana- she did

Will- everyone sit down

Everyone sat down

Will- since Finn's drugs problem, we are required to stop the assessment for this week

Puck- Good

Lauren- aren't you sad that your best friend going to a crazy people place

Puck- his not my best friend

Quinn and Sam walk in the door holding hands

Quinn- sorry Mr Shoe I needed to call Finn's mum

Will- it's okay

Quinn- but will he be?

Sam- sure he will his strong

Rachael- Sam are you okay

Quinn- yeah Sam are you okay

Sam- my brother Scott's in there and he died in their

Quinn- I didn't know that

Sam- I'm sorry

Quinn- it's private

Sam- yeah that's what it is

Quinn- let's sit down

Sam and Quinn sat down

Will- so with the assessment, it's over. So Sam wins

Rachael- theirs no winners

Will- well there is

Sam- I don't want it

Will- its 3 movie ticket with a bonus t-shirt

Sam- I'll give it too Finn

Will- well I can't do anything about that

Will- a final song for the day, its Mrs Quinn Febray

Quinn- no, I can't do this

Quinn got up and ran out the door

Will- Sam

Mercedes- I will

Mercedes got out of her seat and ran out the door

Confession time

Rachael tells Sam that the baby wasn't Finn its Jessie's. Quinn tells her mum about her Pregnancy and leaves William McKinley High School. Finn gets out.

Sam was with Quinn in bed

Sam started to cuddle Quinn

Sam- Quinn

Quinn was asleep

Sam pushed her shoulder

Quinn's hand goose's back and hits Sam in the mouth. Sam starts the bleed. Quinn opens her eyes and see's Sam's mouth bleeding

Quinn- I'm so sorry

Quinn kicks the blankets off and hits Sam in the ribs

Quinn- I'm so sorry

Sam raves Quinn's right hand with both of his hands and kisses them

Sam- it will be okay

Quinn- how about I go get you a towel from the bathroom

Sam- sure

Quinn gets up and went into her bathroom and came out with a wet towel

Quinn- where does it hurt?

Sam- in the stomach area

Quinn puts the wet towel above the bellybutton

Sam- down

Quinn puts the wet towel on his bellybutton

Sam- their

Sam leans forwards to kiss Quinn, Quinn's mum walks in with a bowl of cereal and Pancakes

Trudy- Quinn

Trudy had graved Quinn by the shirt and pulled her out

Trudy- I thought you were grounded

Quinn- mum,

Trudy- no but's

Quinn- but mum

Trudy- Quinn don't

Quinn- I'm pregnant

Trudy- Quinn, what?

Quinn started to cry

Trudy- doesn't cry, does anyone else know?

Quinn- well Sam's the father and you my mother than nobody

Trudy- good, we can't let you go to school today

Sam got his shirt on

Trudy- and you

Sam turned to look at him

Trudy- welcome to the family

Sam put his hand out but Trudy graved him and gave him a hug

Quinn- well I wasn't going to school I was going to visit Finn

Trudy- well don't tell him

Quinn- I won't

Trudy- I'll start to pack our bags

Quinn- I will too Quinn walk to Sam  
Sam- are you ready to go?  
Quinn- I just need to get ready but go to school and I will see you at your place tonight  
Sam gave Quinn a kiss on the lips  
Sam- love you

Sam walked out the door

Quinn graved a big pink bag from her cupboard and started too put cloths in it  
Trudy walked past to check on her  
Trudy- you know why where doing this!  
Quinn- sure, so I can be protected  
Trudy- we'll leave this afternoon  
Quinn- well I got to go and see Finn  
Trudy- be careful  
Quinn- sure  
Quinn took her bag out of her cupboard and put it around her back 

Glee club room Rachael was at the front of the classroom Sam was walking in Sam whispering Sam- if you need anyone to talk to its me Rachael- okay Sam turned around and sat down at the 2nd row Will walked in Will looked around and didn't see Quinn Will- where's Quinn Sam- she went to visit Finn Will- well, I have some news Scout walked in Will- this is Scout Walker, he came to join the Glee club Puck standed up Puck- what are you doing here Scott- I'm scout, that's spelt S.C.O.T.T, I'd played hockey Santana- your hot Scott- well thanks  
Brittney pushes Santana arm  
Will- well okay well sit down  
Quinn walks into the room, Scott looks at her. Sam stood up, he looked at her in a Question way  
Mercedes- Quinn, you're here  
Quinn- Mercedes, I'm came too school  
Quinn walked towards Sam  
Quinn- hey baby  
Sam- hey beautiful  
Quinn- after class I need to talk  
Quinn sat down next to Sam  
Scott- I'm Scott and you must be Quinn  
Quinn put her hand out so Scott can shack it  
Quinn- I am and this is my boyfriend Sam  
Sam- hey  
Scott- so Quinn I heard you are moving  
Sam looked at Quinn in a Question way  
Sam- what?  
Quinn- my mum has to leave tonight  
Sam- how long?  
Quinn- a month or so  
Sam- what?  
Quinn- I'm sorry, but it's my mum said, "that we have to go."  
Quinn's phone went off

Phone: Hey, can u meet me at the front of skool in a hour

Quinn- it's my mum  
Quinn tried to kiss Sam but he pulled away  
Sam- don't  
Quinn- well I'll miss you  
Quinn got out of the seat and walked out of the room  
Scott moved a seat over to sit next to Sam  
Scott- she'd pretty  
Sam- don't mess with her  
Scott- I won't

Quinn walked back into the class room

Will- Quinn where did you go

Quinn- I went to go get all my stuff out of my locker

Santana- why are you leaving?

Quinn- yes, I am

Sam- it just herd that you just told us that you're leaving

Quinn- I'm leaving in a minute

Rachael- I will miss you

Rachael waked up to Quinn and put her hand around Quinn's ear

Rachael- I know about Sam and I will look after him

Quinn- ow thanks

Quinn gave Rachael a hug

Puck came up and pushing Rachael away

Noah- I will always remember our time together

Noah nodded and went back to his seat

Artie, Brittney, mick and Tina went up too her

Tina- thanks Quinn for the time we had

Artie- thanks for being here with us

Brittney started to cry

Quinn- ow Brittney are you crying?

Brittney- no

Brittney whipped her eye with the back of her hand

Quinn- I won't forget this

Brittney- me neither

Brittney, Artie, Tina and Mick went to sit down

Quinn- well I got to go

Sam was in the corner off the room looking at Quinn

Quinn- Sam

Sam looked away

Quinn- goodbye

Quinn walked out off the door

Will got up from his chair

Will- Sam aren't you going to do anything

Sam- Yes I am

Will- well then since Scott is new, he should sing us a song

Scott got up

Scott- this is called A Team

Scott- White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries

And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/e/ed_sheeran/the_a_ ]  
And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries

And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
But she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Angels to die

Everyone clapped except Sam

Scott- come on dude

Sam- how about you dude

Scott- she left you

Sam- she loved me

Sam ran out the room into the Car park. Quinn's car had started. Sam ran to the car but the car was 20 meters away

Sam- stop

The car went out of the car park

Mercedes came out

Mercedes- she'd gone

Sam- but….I love her

Mercedes- she's gone

Sam- please come back

Sam started to cry

Mercedes- come inside

Mercedes put her hand out

Sam graved hold off it and they walked in

Quinn in the Car

Quinn was on her laptop, looking at the photos of Sam and her

Trudy- we got too go home, and then were gone to England

Quinn started to cry. The car pulled into the drive way. Trudy got out, then Quinn

Trudy- go upstairs and get your stuff.

Quinn went upstairs still crying. She opened the door. She layed on her bed. She got up and started too pack her cloths and her books. When everything was packed up Quinn walked down stairs and saw her mum

Trudy- I know how bad it must be, but I have no other choice. I'll drop you their

Quinn- you're not coming

Trudy- sweetie, I can't, I have a job, and well theirs a boarding school.

Quinn- okay

Quinn and her mum went outside and got in the car

Glee club

Sam was sitting on his own and the bell went

Sam got up

Rachael was next to him

Rachael- do you need complained?

Sam- no

Sam went off to the football oval and sat down in the rain on the grass

Will came out with his lunch bag and an umbrella

Will- are you okay?

Sam- well no, I'm lonely

Will- I've been their

Sam- well

Will- you can tell me

Sam- I can't… its Quinn's secret

Will- can I sit

Sam- sure

Will put his umbrella down, sat down and opened his lunch.

Will- do you want any?

Sam- no thanks

Sam looked up at the sky

Will- Quinn

Sam- what?

Will pointed

Will- she would be on the plain now

Sam- I know

Will scrunched his lunch bag up and got up

Will- I'm sorry for the loss

Sam- me too

Will- let's get out of the rain

Sam got up

Sam- Mr Shoe, Thanks

Will- your welcome

Will walk's off

Sam walked to the stadium, he saw Scott sitting down at the back

Scott saw Sam

Scott- come sit

Sam went to sit next to Scott

Sam- hey mate

Scott- we don't have to be friends

Sam- I like you Scott and well you might be a good friend

Scott- I would love that

Sam stood up

Sam- my name is Sam Lucas Evans, I was transferred here for my parents business but last year it crashed so we are living in a motel

Scott- hi, I'm Scott Walker, I'm from O.C and I came here to find my birth parents

Sam put out his hand then Scott graves onto it

Quinn's new School

England Christ church Boarding School

Quinn and Sister Faith (Principle) where walking down the hallways.

Faith- this is your room. All of your stuff will come soon

Sister Faith opened the door. In the room it had a bunk bed, 2 cupboards, cloths on the ground and a dirty desk

beds

desk

window

Quinn Cupboard

Becca Cupboard

cupbord

door

Becca was laying on the top bed

Faith- this is Quinn Febray

Becca looked at her

Becca- hi

Faith- Becca is our School captain

Blain ran down the hall way

Blaine- Quinn

Blaine picked her up off her feet and whirled around

Quinn- Blaine, what are you doing here?

Blaine- my parents sent me here for being gay

Faith- Mr Anderson, why are you in the girls house?

Blaine put down Quinn

Blaine- see you later

Blaine ran off

Faith- do you know him?

Quinn- yes

Faith- stay away from the boys. Becca can you show Miss Febray to the lounge and to her class rooms

Becca got up

Becca- lets go

Quinn followed Becca off down the corridor

Becca stopped at number 209 room

Becca- you know that Blaine guy

Quinn- yes

Becca- are you two in love with each other?

Quinn- nowhere just friends

Becca- good, because isn't he hot

Quinn- his gay

Becca- really

Blaine saw Quinn

Blaine- Quinn

Quinn- Blaine what are you doing here

Blaine- I told you, I told my…

Quinn- no, why are you in the girls House still, didn't the principle tell you off

Blaine- its Sister Faith, and yes. But I want you for something

Blaine graved Quinn's hand and ran off into the dark, to the football ground

Quinn stopped when they got inside

Blaine- look how big it is

Quinn- Blaine I need to tell you something

Blaine- I know, you're pregnant

Quinn- I'm pregnant… how did you know?

Blaine- Sam told me.

Becca saw them outside.

Becca- Quinn, Blaine come on

Blaine- I forgot they close the doors early on Thursdays

Quinn- let's not, let's have fun

Blaine- if we get caught out here you are in trouble

Quinn smiled at him

Blaine- where's your phone

Quinn- in my Bag

Blaine- you go get your phone and I'll go get my laptop. Meet back here in 10

Blaine went left and Quinn went back to the girl's house.

Quinn saw Becca at the front of the door

Becca- where have you been?

Quinn- having fun

Becca- Sister Faith comes around 10 past 4 and its 4 so we got to run

Quinn- do we have a window?

Becca- come on

Becca and Quinn ran too their room

All of Quinn's stuff was on the lower bed

Becca- you can have it

The lower bed was a double and the top was a single

Quinn opened her bag

Becca saw how much cloths she had in it. (A dress, a shirt 2 pair of tights and 1 pair of Jeans)

Becca- where going shopping on Saturday

Quinn- what no school on Saturday

Becca- what school did you go to?

Quinn- I just thought you have to go to school on Sunday and Saturday

Becca- no you can go shopping, except on Sundays at 6pm Church

Quinn started to get stuff out of her bag

Becca- let me help you

Becca came over and started to pull out a photo out of her bag

Becca- who's this?

Quinn turned around from the wardrobe to Becca

Quinn- that's Puck

Becca- is this your boyfriend

Quinn- no

Becca put the picture on Quinn's table which was beside her bed

Blaine knocked on the window

Quinn saw him and tapped on Becca

Becca went to the other side of the room to the desk, she picked up a key then went over to the window and unlocked the window, then pulled it up.

Blain crawled through the window.

Blaine- I got through too Sam

Quinn- Skype

Blaine- yep

Quinn went up too hug him

Quinn- I couldn't thankyou enough

Blaine leaned in too her hair and tried to kiss her on the neck, but Quinn leaned back

Quinn- can you set it up

Blaine got his laptop out of his Bag.

Quinn- how did you do that!

Blaine- click on search

Blaine clicked on search

Blaine- then Sam Evens

Typed in Sam Evens, on the computer. Then their came up with5 different people

Quinn pointed at Sam's face

Blaine taped on Sam's Face

Quinn- his on line

Sam showed up on the computer

Quinn- Sam

Sam- Quinn, I miss you so much

Quinn- me too

Sam- how is it there?

Quinn- it's like home, except you're not here

Sam- did you here

Quinn- no I didn't here

Sam- the glee club sectionals are in England

Quinn- no way

Sam- I saw Finn today

Quinn- how is he?

Sam- his good, he thinks he's going to get out tomorrow

Quinn- that's good

Sam- I got to go to school

Quinn- I need to go is well

Sam- I love you

Quinn- I love you too, miss you so much

Sam- I'll miss you

The computer screen Sam Evens is signed off

Finn the hospital

Doc- Finn Hudson

Finn- yes Doc

Doc- you can go

Finn got out off the bed and standed up

Doc- no more drugs

Finn- gotcha

Sam was outside the door waiting for Finn

Finn walked out off the room and saw Sam

Sam- Finn, are you okay

Finn- I've been reliced

Sam- come on I'll give you a lift home

Finn- where's Quinn?

Sam- in England

Finn- why

Sam- her mum sent her their because she'd pregnant

Finn- Quinn's pregnant

Sam- yep

Finn- wow, who's the father

Sam- me

Finn- ow

Catholic School of England

Quinn was in class with Blaine, in front of Quinn. Then Becca next too Blaine

Blaine leaned into Quinn

Blaine- Becca told me that they don't have a Glee club here

Becca- so can you help us create one

Quinn- sure

Quinn graved her laptop out of her bag

Blaine got up and sat next to Quinn

Blaine-put 21 lines in

Quinn- printing

Becca- when is it?

Quinn- today at lunch and after school

Blaine- I'll go put it on the notice board before Sister Faith

Blaine ran out the door

Sister faith walked in

Faith- Good morning everyone

All- Good morning Sister Faith

Faith- Announcements are Sport carnival is next term, Swimming Carnival is next week, ow because of last week's fire in the science rooms there will be no Science class, year 12 drama class is in Class room 91 and theirs a Glee club at the school Lucy, Becca and Blaine in year 12 are putting audition at lunch time and after school. And that's it.

Faith got her laptop out

Faith- Get your laptop out and get on the web

Quinn got on the web

Faith- go on Religion

Finn and Sam at school

Sam walks into Finn at school

Sam- Finn, how are you?

Finn- I'm good to be back. Have you heard from Quinn today?

Sam- not yet but tonight I will

Finn- good, have you told anyone yet?

Rachael walked past

Rachael- hey Sam and Finn, um Sam can I talk to you about something

Sam- sure at lunch

Rachael- I need to talk now

Sam followed Rachael too the Glee room

Sam sat on a chair in the front row

Rachael- I don't want too upset you but you know how I was pregnant

Sam nodded

Rachael- it was yours

Sam- you must be joking

Rachael- no, remember that night you told you that Finn was taking drugs and then we did it

Sam- ow not again

Rachael- I'm so sorry

Sam just looked at Rachael

Sam- I need to go

Sam ran out of the room

Scott ran into Sam

Scott- Sam

Sam ignored and kept walking

Scott- Sam, Sam, STOP

Sam stoped

Scott- what's wrong?

Sam- its girl's trouble

Scott- I've been their

Sam- really

Scott- yeah, so what kind of Girl trouble?

Sam- well lets go sit down

Scott and Sam went to the stadium

Sam- well you know my girlfriend Quinn?

Scott- yeah

Sam- and well she'd pregnant with my baby

Scott- congratz man

Sam- thanks mate

Scott- I was in that problem until my girlfriend died 2 years ago with the baby.

Sam- I'm so sorry

Scott- its okay

Sam- are you sure?

Scott- I'm sure

Scott and Sam song in glee club

Sam- I'm yours

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some 

Scott  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Sam/ Scott  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]  
And do ya want to scooch on over closer dear,  
And I will nibble your ear

Scott

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see ya clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

Sam

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm yours  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours 

Scott  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's  
No need to complicate cause our time is short this  
Oh this oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours

Everyone clapped

Lauren- that was excellent

Quinn school

Quinn was at additions for Glee club

Becca- Jackie Chelsea

Jackie was a skinny, with blonde hair

Quinn- what will you be singing today?

Jackie- I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
"I'll remember", you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Yeah.

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday it was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over, yeah.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
"I'll remember", you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
"I remember", you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
"I'll remember", you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

Quinn turns to Becca

Quinn- I give her a 9

Becca- a 7

Blaine- an 8

Quinn turned back around to Jackie

Quinn- you got a 24 out of 30

Jackie- so what does that mean?

Becca- that means that you are in the top 6

Jackie- thanks and good luck on your baby

Becca, Blaine looked at Quinn.

Quinn looked scared

Jackie was on her way out when she bumped into Bryan Ryan

Bryan walked in the auditorium

Bryan- Quinnie

Quinn- Bryan, how are you?

Bryan walked down to Quinn and gave her a hug

Blaine and Becca looked at her

Quinn- Ow this is Becca and Blaine and why are you here?

Bryan- Sam called me too tell you

Quinn- what is it

Bryan- Rachael's baby's father….. Is…. Sam

Quinn started to cry

Bryan- it's okay

Quinn stopped crying

Quinn- I need to talk with him

Blaine came to put Quinn's head on his shoulder

Blaine- here, here

Quinn- but, it was problem before I told him

Blaine- I'm sorry

Quinn- for what?

Blaine- for Sam

Quinn- why you, why not him

Quinn ran off crying into the parking lot where she got into her car and drove off

Quinn was in the car on Loft Street, she went through a red light when a blue car was coming from the right and hit Quinn's.

Glee club

Sam and Scott were sitting down when Rachael came in

Rachael- hey guy's

Sam- hey Rach, what's up?

Rachael- Rach, really

Scott- what's wrong?

Rachael- I need too practice my song in front of you

Sam- lets here it

Rachael- Robot

It's been like this from the start  
One piece after another to make my heart  
You mistake the game for being smart  
Stand here, sell this, and hit your mark

But the sound of the steel  
and the crush, and the grind  
it will scream who am I, to decide my life  
But in time it will die, they'll be nothing left inside  
Just rusted metal that was never even mine  
I would scream, but im just this hollow shell  
Waiting here, begging please  
set me free, so I can feel

HEY

Stop trying to live my life for me  
I need to breath, i'm not your robot  
Stop telling me i'm a part of the big machine  
Im breaking free, can't you see  
I can't love, I can't speak  
Without somebody else operating me  
You gave me eyes, and now i see  
Im not your robot, i'm just me

All this time, I've been misled  
There was nothing but cross-wires in my head  
I've been taught to think that what I feel doesn't matter at all  
till they say its real  
I would scream, but im just this hollow shell  
Waiting here, begging please  
set me free, so I can feel

HEY

Stop trying to live my life for me  
I need to breath, i'm not your robot  
Stop telling me im a part of the big machine  
I'm breaking free, cant you see  
I can't love, I can't speak  
Without somebody else operating me  
You gave me eyes, and now i see  
I'm not your robot, i'm just me  
I'm not your robot, i'm just me  
I'm not your robot  
robot_lyrics_miley_

I would scream, but im just this hollow shell  
waiting here, begging please  
set me free, so I can feel  
HEY  
Stop trying to live my life for me  
I need to breath, i'm not your robot  
Stop telling me i'm a part of a big machine  
Im breaking free, can't you see  
I can't love, I can't speak  
Without somebody else operating me  
You gave me eyes, so now i see  
I'm not your robot, i'm just me  
I'm not your robot, i'm just me  
I'm not your robot

Sam- that was good

Scott- so what's it about?

Rachael- well it's about being trapped inside a robot

Finn- walked in

Sam- Finn, your back

Finn ran up to Sam and tackled Sam to the ground

Will ran in

Will- break it up, break up

Scott graved Sam and Will graved Finn

Will- what's this about?

Finn tried ran towards Sam, when Will stop him

Finn- why

Sam- why, what?

Finn- Quinn and….

Sam- don't say it

Finn- don't say what

Sam- Quinn will hate you

Finn- really because she told me what you did

Sam- hang on what?

Finn- you and Rachael

Rachael- Finn

Will- what's going on?

Sam- she'd going too hate me for this but..

Scott- I'm in trouble, see my girlfriends pregnant and well I told Quinn and Sam

Will- well I'm proud of you, and not

Sam- no he'd lied. Quinn's pregnant

Will- not again

Rachael- what?

Sam- and I was the father of Rachael's baby

Finn- you are a freak

Rachael- I'm sorry

Finn- don't talk to me ever again

Rachael walked out of the room

Episode 3

Past- its Quinn need's time out so she goes to visit her Aunt Natalie and her ex-boyfriend Ryan. Ryan asks Quinn to marry him and Quinn says yes without asking Sam. Becca and Blaine get worried; Kurt talks through his relationship with Scott. Rachael and Finn won't talk to each other.

Quinn's school

Quinn was on crunches

It was 11 o'clock

Quinn walked in with Crunches because of her leg. She broke it. She put her crutches under her bed and lay down on her bed and went to sleep

Becca and Blaine walked in

Becca- there she is

Blaine got his phone out

Blaine- I'll call of the search

Becca sat on the end of Quinn's bed

Becca- I need to go, can you stay here for the night

Blaine- sure

Blaine layed down next to Quinn

Morning

On the clock it had 6:30. It's just light and a light came through Quinn's room and woke up Quinn

Quinn saw Blaine. She climb over him and hopped to the other side of the room, where she opened the door. Nobody was out there. Quinn looked under her bed for her crunchies, she then graved them and went to get her bag and then went out of the room.

Bryan was out the door in his car.

Bryan- where you going?

Quinn- to Portsmouth

Bryan- what's there?

Quinn- my Aunt and Uncle own a hotel there and well I want to go visit them

Bryan- does anyone know?

Quinn- um… well…. No

Bryan- I have to tell Sam

Quinn- Why Sam? Because he is your godchild or he is the closes think you have a kid

Bryan- Quinn… stops it….. So let's go

Bryan started the car

Quinn pulled out her iPod and put her earphone into her ears

Glee club

Scott was listening to bounce

Sam came in

Sam- hey mate

Scott- hey mate, what's up?

Sam- well I was wondering if you can help me

Scott- with what?

Sam- with…. It's nothing

Scott- ow no I can do it

Sam- you don't even know what it is and you still want to help

Scott- sure

Sam- good, so you know Kurt

Scott- yes I know Kurt

Sam- he needs help trying to get Blaine out of his head

Kurt walks in

Scott- is it Kurt

Kurt- yes

Scott put his hand out

Scott- hi I'm Scott

Kurt- I know

Scott- good then

Kurt moved a seat to the left

Scott- I won't bite

Kurt- why are you doing this?

Scott- well I heard that Blaine is in love with a girl

Kurt- yes

Scott- who is it?

Kurt- I'm not telling you

Scott- why?

Kurt- because I just won't

Scott- come on

Sam got up and walked out the door

Kurt- its Quinn

Scott- Sam's Quinn

Kurt- yes

Scott- ow wow

Kurt- so who do you like?

Scott- I like a girl at my old school

Kurt- what's her name?

Scott- it's um well Ruby

Kurt- really

Quinn is at her uncles

Quinn pushed on the Door with her crunches. She walked in she went to front desk where her Aunt Natalie was standing, her back to the desk

Quinn- hi I'm Quinn Fabray

Natalie- Hi I'm Natalie and I have the same last name

Natalie turns around and see's Quinn

Natalie- Lucy

Quinn- no its Quinn

Natalie- how are you?

Quinn- Good

Natalie- Alex is up stairs

Quinn- no I want to tell you the news

Natalie- what is it

Quinn- I'm pregnant

Natalie- what

Quinn- well it's a long story

Natalie- how could this be?

Quinn- well I'm dating this guy Sam and we wanted to have kids

Natalie- what about Luke

Quinn- he will have another Brother or sister

Natalie- so where's your mum

Quinn- in Ohio

Natalie- hang on how could you make it here?

Quinn- well I go to school here

Natalie- well good for you

Quinn- can I sleep here just for tonight

Natalie- sure thing, I'll get you a room

Natalie turned around and got a key

Natalie- I'll get Ryan to help you with your bags

Quinn- I'll catch the elevator up

Ryan walked in

Ryan- Lucy

Quinn- Ryan

Ryan- how are you?

Quinn- I'm good and I changed my name

Ryan- ow how…. Um… well

Quinn- what's the problem

Ryan- do you want help with your bags

Quinn- Yes… Please but I don't have many bags. I only have one

Ryan- Sure… Well let's go

Ryan went up to room 1908

Ryan- here's your room

Quinn opened the door

Russel was in the room

Quinn- dad

Russel- Quinn

Quinn turned around to Ryan

Quinn- Ryan

Ryan- I'm so sorry, I can explain

Quinn- then explain

Ryan- I know your history with your parents and I wanted to help

Quinn- well then

Quinn walked out the door

Ryan- stop

Quinn turned back around to Ryan

Quinn- you tell me too stop, you're not my dad or my brother

Ryan- but I am your friend

Quinn- not any more

Quinn used her crunches

Russel- stop

Quinn- why… you don't live with me anymore and you don't have any control over me anymore

Ryan- Luc are you okay?

Quinn- no I am not, my boyfriend slept with a classmate

Ryan- Lucy

Quinn- and I've changed my name

Ryan- Quinn

Quinn- what do you what with me?

Ryan- i

Quinn- I need to go back to school

Ryan- I still in love with you

Quinn- Ryan it can't happen

Ryan moved closer too Quinn

Ryan- it can't happen because of your cheating ex-boyfriend

Quinn- I can't

Russell- I'm gone a go

The door shut

Quinn- thanks a lot dad

The baby started to Kick

Quinn- ooowww

Quinn went to her knees

Ryan- Quinn, Quinn answer me

Ryan's room

Quinn opened her eyes. She had an icepack on her head

Ryan was sitting on a chair, holding Quinn hand

Quinn- wwwwhhhaaattt…..happen?

Ryan- why didn't you tell me

Quinn- Ryan…I am so sorry

Ryan- I know you're pregnant

Quinn- I'm 3 months Pregnant

Ryan- are you okay to get something to eat?

Quinn- I think I'm okay

Ryan got Quinn's Hand and tried to get her up

Quinn went back down to the bed

Quinn- I can't get up

Ryan- I'll just go down stairs and get us some food

Quinn- okay

Ryan- I'll be back in 10 min

Quinn- Um before you go can you please get me a glass of water

Ryan- sure

At school

Sam was on the laptop in the school library. He was talking to Blaine

Blaine was talking about how they can't find Quinn

Sam- so I will try to ring her again

Blaine- she won't pick up

Sam- I know, but I have to try

Becca walked in, she sat next to Blaine

Becca- hi, I found some of Quinn's stuff gone

Blaine- it might be in the laundry

Sam- how high is your pile

Becca- it's not that high

Sam- so that means that it might be her laundry

Becca- so she isn't gone

Sam puts his thumb on the end of his eyes and drags his thumb through to noise

Becca- she'll be okay

Sam- she will

Blaine- do you know her past?

Sam- well no, all I know that she had Beth with Puck and she transferred here from England when she was 15.

Blaine- okay, well do we know what happen

Ryan gets back from the shop with bacon and egg roll, a packet of lollies, hot chocolate and an ice chocolate

Quinn was on the bed asleep when Ryan woke her up. He was kneeling on one knee's

Ryan- will you marry me

Quinn opened her eyes

Quinn- I'm shocked

Ryan- a good shock

Quinn- yeah

Ryan- so will you marry me

Quinn- well...

Ryan- I can take care of the baby..

Quinn- no, you don't have too, but you can come back to school

Ryan- so is that a yes

Quinn- it's a maybe

Ryan- okay then

Quinn took the ring out of the box

Quinn- but nobody needs to know

Ryan- of course not

Ryan picked the up the bag of food to get it out

Glee club

Will was the front of the class room with Rachael and Finn, Sam where on the chairs infront of him

Will- so let's get it straight, Sam's the father

Sam- yes

Finn- Slug

Sam stands up

Sam- do you want to fight

Will- there will be no fighting in here

Sam sat back down

Finn's phone went off

Finn- can I go

Finn pulled his phone out of his pocket

Finn- its Ryan

Rachael- who?

Finn- its Quinn's ex

Rachael- Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?  
[Chorus]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

As the smoke clears  
I awaken, and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows, still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet  
[Chorus]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like i'm made of glass  
Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper!

Finn on the phone with Quinn

Finn- Ryan, what do you want, because I don't know where Quinn is and nobody know's

Quinn- carm down Finn

Finn- Quinn is that you, I've missed your voice so much

Quinn- keep your voice down, I need to ask you something and give me the truth

Finn- sure

Quinn- did they do it?

Finn- who?

Quinn- Rachael and Sam

Finn- yes

Quinn- good

Finn- where are you? I'll come get you

Quinn- Finn, you can't

Finn- do you want Sam

Quinn- What? No… you told him

Sam- Quinn, ow my you're okay

The phone went to the beeping noise

Sam- Quinn, Can you hear me?

Finn put his hand on Sam's shoulder

Sam turned his head to Finn

Sam- thanks, but I have to go

Finn- sure

Finn lifted his hand and Sam walked away

Rachael walked past

Rachael- I need to talk to you

Finn- I thought I told you too stay away

Rachael- its Quinn

Finn- what did she do?

Rachael- we need to go in here, privately

Rachael and Finn walked into the room

Finn- I'm here what do you want?

Rachael- well….. it's Quinn she is trouble

Finn- Rachael, I don't care

Rachael- well... it's not Quinn, its…. Um Blaine

Finn- what has Blaine done?

Rachael- he has fallen for Quinn

Finn- why can't they just leave her alone?

Rachael- well

Finn- sorry Rachael, I can't let her go off…. I need to see something

Finn walked out

Quinn and Ryan in the room together having breakfast

Quinn- I haven't spoken to Sam in a week

Ryan- he'll be okay, his a big boy

Quinn- so, then what do you want to do?

Ryan- well, I have to go work down stairs

Quinn- okay, well I have the SLT in 34 weeks and I need to study

Ryan- well then, I better get going

Quinn- love ya

Ryan- love ya too

Quinn and Ryan kissed

Will place

Carle was knocking on the door

Carle- William opens up

Will came over from putting the cloths away, in his wardrobe

Will opens the door

Carole comes in

Will- come in

Carole- where is she?

Will- who?

Carole- who, ow you know who?

Will- ow Emma she'd out shopping

Carole- no Quinn, her mum is driving me mad

Will- your dating Miss Febray?

Carole- where is she?

Will- I don't know where she is

Carole- you better find her

Carole walks out the room

Will's phone is ringing

It's an unrecognised number

Will presses the Answer button on his phone

Will- hello

Quinn is on Ryan's bed, books on her legs

Quinn- hey Mr Shoe, um can you tell Sam that's its over between him and I

Will- Quinn, what?

Quinn- I'm sorry I have to go.

Quinn hangs up the phone

Quinn and Rachael singing a song

Quinn is on stage performing in front of Ryan and the restraint. Rachael is at school in the auditorium

Rachael- Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it  
Quinn- So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
So Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh  
Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

Rachael- So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
now I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

Quinn and Rachael- So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

In the restraint everyone's clapping

Quinn takes a bowel

Ryan walks up and kisses and puts on hand around her waist

Ryan- well thanks

Greg was in the crowed

Greg- another one

Quinn- okay

At school, in Glee

The bell goes

Will- we will learn more tomorrow

Sam was next to Rachael

Rachael- I'm so sorry

Sam- it's okay, I mean if Quinn forgives me

Rachael- she has a soft heart

Sam- you think so

Rachael and Sam walked past Will

Will- Sam, can I see you

Sam- sure

Rachael- catch you later

Sam- sure thing

Will- you better come to Mrs Pillsbury's room

Sam- okay

They went to the room. In the room had Emma behind the desk and Finn in front of the desk

Sam sat down next to Finn in the chair

Sam- do you know why they have us here

Will- well…

Emma- I have too tell you something

Sam- is it my bad grades

Will- what?

Finn- dude

Emma- okay, well this will be hard to say but Quinn has gone

Will- she'd gone forever

Sam- serious

Finn- no she hasn't

Emma- she has

Finn- did you know that she is supposed to mind Beth tomorrow

Emma- yes

Will- Boys I'm sorry

Sam got up and ran out

Finn got up

Will- I'll go

Finn got back down and Will ran out the door

Emma- so Finn how do you feel?

Finn- I feel not good

Emma- for that she'd left you

Finn- no that she'd gone back to Ryan

Emma- whose Ryan?

Finn- please do not tell anyone!

Emma nodded

Finn- well before I meet Quinn, she had a Boyfriend Ryan and Ryan's best friend Alex. Now was having difficulty with life, because she was pregnant with Alex

Emma- the friend

Finn- yeah, and Ryan wanted to marry her

Emma- how old?

Finn- um, 15, but they were in love

Will ran in

Will- I can't find him

Finn- I'll go look for him

Emma- I'll look for him at Quinn's house

Will- I'll go look for him at his or Scott's place

Will left first

Emma- we aren't done with this

Emma left, then Finn

Quinn is at the doctor's. Quinn is laying on the bed

The doc comes in

Doc- Quinn Febray

Quinn- that's me

Doc- your leg is fine, so I will take the plaster off

Quinn- thanks

Ryan was in the waiting room

Episode 4

Beach time- Their all at the beach. Quinn meets up with Alex (Quinn's baby daddy and ex-boyfriend. Blaine and Becca convince Quinn to come back to school. Finn gets burnt badly. Rachael falls in love.

The Glee club

Rachael is standing next to Sam next to Scott, next to Mick, next to Tina, next to Mercedes, Santana, Brittney, Artie, Rachael, Will, Finn, puck

Will- are we all ready for the beach

Santana- sure

Finn- no, not really

Brittney- come on Finn, its going to be fun

Brittney- Hahahahahahahahaha  
Dance  
Back door cracked  
We don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze  
Drink that Kool-Aid  
Follow my lead  
Now you're one of us  
You're coming with me  
It's time to kill the lights  
And shut the DJ down  
(This place about to)  
Tonight were taking over  
No one's getting out  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to  
Now what (What)  
We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter  
Cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored (Ha)

Quinn at home

Quinn was waiting for Ryan

Quinn- Ryan, can you please hurry, I'm even quicker

Ryan came out of the shower

Ryan- I'm out

Ryan and Quinn kissed on the lips

Alex and Ruby knocked on the door

Ryan- can you get it

Quinn- where's the word

Ryan- um Elephants

Ryan giggled

Ryan- please

Quinn went to get the door

Alex, Luke and Ruby were at the front

Alex- you must be lucky Quinn, hi I'm Alex this is my son Luke and my sis Ruby

Quinn- hi come in

Alex came in with Luke asleep in his arms, while Ruby came in after them

Quinn- he'd just getting ready

Alex- ow okay

Ruby- how long?

Quinn- excuses me?

Ruby- how long have you known Ryan

Quinn- um well I knew him from when I was in Second class, and then we connected

Ruby- okay then

Alex- have you had kids

Quinn- yes I have I had a gorgeous little boy, a beautiful little girl and I'm pregnant now

Ryan came out of the bathroom

Alex walked up to Ryan. Alex put his hand out for a shack

Alex- comgrades man

Ryan- thanks

Ruby- where are they?

Ryan- Rubies

Quinn- its okay, well their father have them

Ryan- see Quinn has two Fathers

Alex- ow well, Luke's Mum

Ryan- Alex, how have you been?

Quinn- yeah, Ryan told me that you went away for a bit

Alex- yeah I went to Hawaii

Quinn- was it good

Alex- yeah

Quinn smiled

Alex- your smile reminds me of someone

Ryan- we better go

Ruby- yeah we should

At the beach

Finn went up to Sam and Scott

Finn- want an ice-cream?

Sam- sure, Chocolate. Scott

Scott- um no, but I will come and help you

Finn- thanks

Finn and Scott went over too Tina, mick, puck, Mercedes and Rachael

Scott- want ice- cream?

Tina- yeah okay, I'll have honeycomb

Mick- strawberry

Mercedes- a cookie and cream

Rachael was sunbaking next to Puck

Puck- yeah a. Rachael what do you want

Rachael- a mango smoothie

Puck- two mango smoothie's

Finn- I have a Honeycomb, a strawberry, chocolate and cookie's and cream ice-cream, with 2 mango smoothie's.

Finn and Scott turned back to the shop to get the ice-creams

Quinn, Ryan, Luke, Ruby and Alex, were on the beach

Quinn layed her beach towel down next to Ryan's. Ruby layed the picnic blanket down next to Quinn. Ryan was helping Alex put the Beach tent up for Luke. When everything was out Luke came out of the tent

Luke- lets go for a swim

Alex- later

Luke- now

Quinn- I will

Alex- you don't have too

Ryan- I'll go is well

Ruby- lets go in

Alex- okay

Quinn went down to the water to go see if its cold, while Ryan was taking his shirt off and saw Quinn away from the water. Ryan run's up behind Quinn, picks her up and run's in the water.

Quinn- Ryan let me go. Ryan drop me

Ryan- okay

Ryan drops Quinn in the water.

Quinn- that's it

Quinn splashed Ryan. Ryan dived under a wave

Ryan went back to Quinn.

Alex was still on the sand blowing up Luke's giant frog

Ryan Came out

Ryan- wants help

Alex- um yeah, Luke's floaties and put his life jacket on him

Ryan turned to Luke

Ryan- Luke come here its time to get your floaties on

Luke backed away

Alex- Luke come on boy

Luke- I don't want to

Quinn came out of the water

Quinn- what's wrong?

Ryan- Luke won't put on his Floaties on

Quinn- Luke come here

Luke went to Quinn

Quinn- are you a big boy?

Luke- yes

Quinn- well if you're a big boy. Do you want to be like daddy?

Luke- yes

Quinn- well when daddy was your age he didn't get to go swimming

Luke- where's my mum?

Quinn- I don't know

Ryan was standing next to Quinn

Ryan- how are you mate?

Luke- I'll go get my floaties on

Luke ran to Alex

Alex went in the water

Ryan- Quinn do you want to go back in the water

Quinn- I will race you

Alex came over

Alex- are you ready to back in?

Quinn- were having a race

Alex- I'll say ready, set go

Ryan- thanks man

Alex- get ready…. Set…. Go

Ryan and Quinn ran off

Ryan was a head when Quinn collapsed on the ground. Ryan looked back and turned back to Quinn.

Ryan- are you okay?

Quinn- it's my leg, I think I did something to it

Ryan leaned down to look at it, when Quinn got up and ran to the water

Ryan- cheater

Quinn- is that a souk, I hear?

Ryan- come here

Finn and Scott came back with the ice-cream. They went to Tina and mick

Scott- a strawberry and honeycomb

Tina took them

Mick got up and got his wallet

Mick- how much?

Finn- no, no need

Mick- I must

Finn- no, you don't  
Mick- well thanks

Tina- thanks Finn and Scott

Quinn, Ryan, Alex, Luke and Ruby were in the water

Blaine and Becca were walking past

Becca poked Blaine's arm. Then pointing at Quinn

Becca- is that Quinn

Blaine- no its not, is it?

Becca yelled at Quinn

Becca- Quinn, Quinn

Quinn looked at them

Quinn- hey

Quinn came out of the water with Ryan holding hands.

Quinn- hey, guy's

Quinn gave them a hug

Becca- how are you?

Quinn- I'm okay

Ryan coft

Quinn- ow I'm sorry babe, this is Ryan my… boyfriend Ryan

Ryan- hi

Becca- I'm Becca

Blaine- and I'm Blaine

Ryan put his hand out for Blaine. Blaine shock Ryan hand

Blaine- good to meet you

Ryan- you too

Quinn- how are you?

Becca- we're good, ow I can't do this anymore

Blaine- Quinn I liked you for a while, but I've moved on

Quinn- you liked me

Blaine- yes

Becca- were going out

Quinn- on a date

Ryan- wow

Quin- wow… congratulations

Blaine- thanks

Becca- and you

Alex was in the water

Alex- Quinn come back in

Quinn turned to Alex

Quinn- 1 sec

Ryan- you don't have too

Quinn- I'll see you guy's later

Becca- are you coming back to school

Quinn-um, no I'm heading back to Ohio with Ryan, Alex and Luke

Blaine- okay

Quinn- I will miss you

Becca- I will to

Blaine- me too

Luke came up to Quinn

Luke- Quinn come on

Quinn- 1 sec

Luke- you're taking forever

Quinn- Ryan will go with you and I'll meet you back in the water

Ryan- come on

Ryan took Luke's hand and walked back to the water

Becca- how nice, your little family

Quinn- thanks

Blaine- well we got to start to go

Blaine started to walk off

Becca- see ya later

Quinn- see ya

Ryan was standing near the water

Ryan- come on

Quinn ran to him and gave him a kiss on the lips

Quinn- I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night  
I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
That I was looking at a face I'll never forget  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

I can't get you off my mind  
Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

I want to be best  
I want to be worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe  
And I, I want to be there to help you fly  
I'll help you fly girl

Oh, the longer that I wait  
The more that I'm afraid  
That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away  
Cause I, I finally realized,  
That I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

I can't live without you  
I can't think straight without you, no  
So tell me what should I do  
If I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind

I gotta know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind  
You're on my mind  
You're on my mind all day and night, oh  
Cause you are on my mind

Finn asleep on the towel when his phone went off

The phone vibrated

Finn felt it vibrating; he got it out of his pocket and answered the phone

Finn- hello

Caroline (Finn's mum) had called him

Caroline- hi sweet heart

Finn- mum, I was just sleeping

Caroline- ow sorry, I just want to tell you I will be going out tonight for a work meeting

Finn- mum, why can't you just leave me a note

Caroline- ow I should of

Finn- can I go back to sleep

Caroline- sure

Finn hung up the phone, put the phone down on his towel. He took his shirt off to go for a swim. Sam was watching him. Finn ran down to the water. Sam runs to Finn's towel and graves his phone then run's back to his own towel.

Sam- -I know that I made you wait for a very long time  
'Cause I wasn't ready baby for you to come inside  
I wanted you to know my name and not just what's between my thighs  
I wanted you to play the game because I knew you get the prize  
But the game is over baby, no more you need to fantasize  
'Cause I'm not letting go so come and put your lips on mine  
And I won't even hesitate, oh no baby not this time  
I'm gonna give you all my loving. Gonna make up for lost time  
Sam stands up and goes for a walk along the beach near the water  
I just wanna, I just wanna break free  
And let you put your hands all over me  
I just wanna lose control  
Tonight I'm gonna let go  
So baby come and put your arms around me  
'Cause I think I'm ready to be all you need  
And nobody has to know  
Tonight I'm gonna let go  
Sam came back and put the phone back in Finn's Top  
Won't you come a little closer while I slowly dim the lights  
And put your hands up on my body. Baby you can take your time  
Ain't no need to rush baby 'cause we got all night  
I just want to scream your name and make you want to scream mine  
I tried to fight the feelin' baby. Boy you got me hypnotized  
But I can't help that I've been feenin' lately. I think about you all the time  
Tonight I'm gonna get aggressive baby so don't you fear put up a fight  
Tonight I'm gonna put it on you baby. Sit back, relax, enjoy the ride

Finn came back from a swim in the water

Santana- Come back in

Finn- give me 5 minutes and I'll come back in

Santana- sure

Finn went over to Sam

Finn- hi mate, can I sit

Sam shrugged his shoulders

Finn sat down

Finn- I'm sorry

Sam- just… go back in the water

Finn- no, I want to stay out here with you

Sam- how does Quinn know Ryan?

Finn- can't tell you

Sam- why can't you, unless you know why and your just covering his foot steeps

Finn- okay, Quinn and Ryan are friends, when she moved away from him, they stayed close

Sam- ow

Finn- I was Ryan Friend

Finn's phone went off, he picked it up

Finn- its Ryan

Sam- what

On the phone: Hey Finn, having fun at the beach, I hope you heard of the news, I'm coming back to Ohio. Well missing you lots, Love Quinn, Ryan, Luke, Alex and Ruby

Finn- what Luke, Alex and Ruby?

Sam- who are they?

Finn- Ruby's my ex-girlfriend….. And Luke is my son….. Yeah my son

Sam- and Alex

Finn- Alex is Ruby's brother

Sam- so you have a son

Finn- yes

Sam- okay, well I'm gone in the water are you coming

Finn- can you not tell anyone that I have a son

Sam- sure

Quinn was heading to the car with Alex when she heard Luke come up behind her. She turned around as soon as he touched her legs

Quinn- rrrraaa

Alex- you do look a lot like his mum

Quinn- I know

Alex- ow… hang on you know

Ryan comes to the car with the bag of towels

Ryan- hey guys what up?

Quinn- we were just talking about the time where you ran out the door in your undies

Alex- yeah, yeah of course we were

Ryan got Luke and picked him up over his shoulders

Ryan- come on where going for a shower to get all the sand off you

Quinn- I'll come too

Quinn turned around when she put her left leg out Alex graved her arm. Quinn swung back around

Quinn- ouch you're hurting me. Hey are you right? What's wrong with you?

Alex- nothing

Quinn looked confused at Alex

Luke- come on

Quinn- okay

Alex- I thought you were

Quinn- I was who?

Alex- I thought you were... someone I know

Ryan- are you okay

Ryan looked around to see Quinn. When he did he saw Alex graved onto Quinn's hand. Then Ryan saw Ruby walk past

Ryan- can you stay here

Ryan ran off to Quinn

Quinn- Alex I know your confused but I need you to let go

Alex- you betrayed me, you betrayed your own son

Quinn- I'm so sorry

Ryan got in front of Alex

Ryan- let her go

Alex- you known everything, and you still

Quinn started to cry

Quinn- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry

Ryan- let go

Alex- you knew

Luke runs over to the three of them

Ruby- Luke stop

Luke keeps running to Ryan

Luke- daddy

Alex lets go of Quinn's wrist

Alex- lukey

Ryan- that enough

Ruby- what's wrong?

Alex- Quinn or shall I say Lucy

Ruby- Lucy

Ryan- we should go

Quinn- got in the car

Luke- mummy

Quinn- yes Luke it's me

Quinn got in car and closed the door

Ryan- why did you do that?

Ryan pushed Alex. Alex fell onto the ground. Ryan got in the driver's side of the car and drove off

Will was on the beach laying down, sleeping with his sunnies on. Shade comes across. Will takes of his sunglasses

Will- excuse me

Will open his eyes, its Emma

Will- Emma, what are you doing here?

Emma- I thought I can enjoy the afternoon with you! Can I sit here?

Will- well then sure

Will smiled

In the water was the glee club except Mercedes. They had a ball

Finn- hey Santana pass it over here

Santana put the ball up in the air and gave it a hit over to Finn

Brittney- let's play… um what's it called when you have a person and a person on their shoulders wrestling with another pair?

Finn- I don't know

Santana- who cares, I'm on Sam's team

Mick- I'll have Tina

Finn- I'll have Brittney

Kurt- well then it's me and Rachael, sorry Artie

Artie- its fine, I'll be referee. First of is Finn and Mick.

Mick put Tina on his shoulders while Brittney was on Finn's. They pushed and pushed until Finn went backwards and Brittney feel off.

Artie- ouch, its now Santana and Sam V Kurt and Rachael

Santana was on Sam's shoulders and Rachael was on Kurt's shoulders. Santana made the first move with a push to the right shoulder than Rachael and Santana were holding hands. Santana let go and gave Rachael a push to the stomach. Kurt lost balance and fell into Sam

Artie- Rachael and Kurt, you're out of here. Now its Tina and Mick the Asian couples vs Sam the almighty and Santana the slut. Let's start

Tina pushes Santana in the stomach, but Santana pushes Tina a little bit and they fall backwards into the water.

Artie- Santana and Sam are the winners

Tina- what do they get?

Santana- I've got an idea

The glee club was standing near the bathroom when Rachael came out with a clown outfit on

Rachael- come on Guys

Tina- hey you lost

Rachael- what about Kurt, Finn and Brittney

Sam- well Kurt has no gel in his hair; Finn has no shirt on and Brittney

Brittney- I'm getting drinks for the winners

Santana- so you're the only one who hasn't done anything

Rachael- I'll swap

Mick- how about so lunch

Rachael- sure

Mick- for everyone

Rachael- ow my I'm going to get in trouble tonight

Sam- fine then

Rachael- how come Mick and Tina aren't doing anything?

Tina- because Artie got to call me and Mick Asian's

Mick- yeah

Quinn was at the hotel's pool up the top. Ryan was in the water while Quinn was sun baking on one of the chairs

Ryan- come on in

Quinn shaking her head

Ryan came up from the water and got Quinn's legs and dragged them to the edge of the pool. Then Ryan got out of the pool and lifted up Quinn

Ryan- wow your gotten heaver

Quinn- what do you expect I'm having a baby, your baby?

Ryan jumped into the pool with Quinn. She got up out from one of the sides while Ryan stayed in the water. Alex entered with Luke.

Quinn- babe

Ryan was under water

Alex was putting Luke's floaties on.

Ryan- Quinn do you need any from the shops

Luke- mummy

Luke ran to Quinn

Alex- Luke don't

Episode 5

The surprise- Quinn comes back to School with Ryan, to tell her mum about the engagement. Santana and Brittney go back to the cheerio's. Rachael, Kurt, Sam are having relationship problem's.

In Glee club will was at the front with Finn. Rachael, Mercedes, Tina and Mick were sitting next to each in the front row. Brittney and Santana were sitting in the second row. Sam, Scott and puck sitting in the back row.

Quinn Knocked

Will- Quinn come in

Quinn comes in

Mercedes came up to Quinn

Mercedes- Quinn come on here

Quinn and Mercedes hugged, while everyone's mouth dropped

Ryan walked in

Quinn turned around to see Ryan

Quinn- ow hey everyone, this is Ryan my fiancé Ryan Young

Puck got up in ``front of everyone

Puck- gedday mate

Puck put out his hand

Ryan shock his hand then turned to Quinn

Ryan- is from Australia or just making fun of it

They both turned around to Puck

Ryan- my parents lived in Australia for 7 years and they have a holiday house in Sydney

Puck- where's Sydney?

Quinn- I'm so glad to be back with all of you

Sam got up and walked out

Scott got up and ran out the door

Rachael- so how are you? And how long have you known Quinn for?

Ryan- since I was in kinding

Finn got up

Finn- hey mate

Ryan- hi buddy, how are you?

Finn- I'm great

Ryan- I see you have looked over my little Quinnie for me

Finn- yes I have

Quinn- ow I have something for all of you. Finn, Tina, Rachael, Mick, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Brittney, Santana, Lauren and Scott.

They all came up. It was a card. The card said;

_Please Glee club members, _

_Please come and celebrate my new child with Ryan and Quinn in a Baby Shower._

_Date: Wednesday the 9__th__ of January _

_Where- my place_

_It will be an honour for all you to come and celebrate_

_Love always Quinn and Ryan_.

Brittney- ow, me and Santana need to tell you something

Santana- Brittney, don't

Brittney- were going to re-join the Cheerio's again

Ryan turned back to Quinn

Quinn- we should get going

Ryan- it's nice to meet you all

Quinn- come on

Quinn turned around

Quinn- hey Noah where's Beth?

Puck- she's at my place, with my mum

Quinn- will she care if I go pick her up and tack her to my mum's place

Puck- sure

Quinn got Ryan's hand and put it around her back, 2 centimetres from her butt. Quinn and Ryan left

Will- how nice is she

Rachael- I'll go get Sam and tell him that it's okay to come back

Sam was out in the corridor singing _Without you_

_I can't win, I can't wait  
I will never win this game without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same without you, without youI won't love, I won't love  
I will never make it past without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't lie  
All I need is you and I, without you_

_Without…._

_You! You! You! You!  
You! You! You! You!_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we were strange without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_ . _

_I can't take one more sleep this night without you, without you  
I won't sob, I won't cry  
If you're not here, I'm living life without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind  
Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you_

_Without…._

_You! You! You! You!  
You! You! You! You!_

Quinn was looking at him from the corridor

Quinn- you don't get to do that

Sam- did what?

Quinn- think it's all my fault for falling in love with the guy who loves me and cares for me

Sam- what did I do?

Quinn- you

Quinn turned around

Sam- you already done that to me with no reason and now you do it again

Quinn turned back around to Sam

Quinn- excuse me Mr. I think I'm so honest. What about Rachael does she think so?

Sam- what does Rachael have to do with this?

Quinn- I know what you did, you Slut

Sam- what, hey at least I didn't ….

Quinn- exactly

She started to cry

Quinn- why did you do it?

Sam- I'm so sorry

Quinn- (yelling) tell me why you did it

Sam- I tell you why I did it… I thought I would loss you

Quinn- so you did it with another girl… I can't believe you did that to me. I thought you loved me. But no more

Quinn turned around

Quinn- don't call me or don't do anything with my family including

Quinn put her hand on her belly

Quinn- especially not my kid

Quinn walked out

Sam came back in the class room

Tina- what was that about?

Mick- yeah, um where's Scott?

Sam- I need to go

Will- no

Finn- What does Quinn know that I don't know?

Sam- its nothing

Puck got up

Noah- I need to go see if Quinn's okay

Sam sat next to Rachael

Sam- she knows

Rachael- she does

Sam- she knows the secret

Rachael- but who told her?

Sam- I don't know? But… I don't know?

Rachael- who did you tell

Sam- me, why not you?

Rachael started to yell

Rachael- hey, why are you blaming me?

Mick was just above Rachael's shoulder

Mick- what wrong now

Sam- it's nothing… so leave us alone

Mick leaned back to his own seat

Rachael took a deep breath in

Rachael- okay the afternoon I will go see her

Sam- thanks

Rachael and Sam hugged

Brittney and Santana walked past

Santana- Wow Rachael

Brittney- wow

Rachael- leave me alone

Quinn was at her place, in her room, putting the cloths away, when Ryan was coming up the stairs, he opened the door

Ryan- Quinn, some ones at the door

Ryan looked for Quinn, and then her legs were showing on the ground from the other side of the bed

Ryan- Quinn

Ryan ran over, kneeling on the ground, he picks her head up off the ground and put her head on his knees

Ryan- Quinn, Quinn, open your eyes, Quinn,

Ryan got a pillow from the bed, and then ran down the stairs to go and get Finn

Ryan- call 991

Finn- why

Ryan- just do it!

Finn got out his phone

Rachael came out of her car from the road from Quinn's house, Rachael walked to the front the door

Rachael- what's wrong

Finn- yes I need an ambulance at 42

Rachael- what's wrong

Finn- I don't Know

Ryan was up at the top of the stairs

Ryan- Finn did you call 991 yet?

Finn- yes, so what's wrong?

Ryan- I need your help with Quinn

Finn- what's wrong with her?

Ryan- I'm not a doctor so why are you asking me? I need your help me!

Finn ran up the stairs

Finn saw Quinn on the ground

Finn- Quinn

Ryan- I don't know what's wrong with her?

Weee-oowww- the ambulance

Doc knocked on the door

Rachael- Hi, how may I help you?

Doc- I'm here for an incident

Ryan was coming out of Quinn's room with Quinn in his arms.

Ryan- I don't know what's wrong with her

Doc- bring her here and we will put her on a stretcher

Doc 2 came in with a stretcher. Ryan put Quinn on the stretcher. Ryan put the seat belts over Quinn and the baby.

Ryan- I'm coming with you

Ryan got Quinn's hand and holded it when the doctors pulled her out of the house.

In the hospital Ryan was sitting on a chair next to Quinn (on the bed.) A doctor 3 came in. Ryan was just staring at her.

Doctor 3 was a man, a skinny man who wore glasses

Doc 3- Quinn Febray,

He took her folder

Doc 3- she is 4 months pregnant,

Ryan- yes she is. What's wrong with her?

Doc 3- I don't know?

Ryan got up from his chair

Ryan- how can you not know?

Ryan had his hands on Doc 3 lab coat

Finn came in, he got in the middle of the doctor and Ryan

Finn- Ryan, stop it

Ryan sat back down

Finn- she'd going to be okay

Ryan- they don't know. What's wrong with her!

Finn- calm down

Ryan- just go, go back to school

Finn- I'm her friend is well, so do you want to go home and get some rest?

Ryan- I can't. I said to her that I will be here when she wakes up.

Finn- I'm here

Ryan- okay, but you ring me, if you hear any news

Finn- okay

Ryan got his jacket and left

Doc 3 was putting a mask on her face, which makes the pain go away from the growing of her stomach. Then changing her blood bag. Quinn stopped breathing, then her heat stopped

Doc 3 went to the other side of the room and got a crash cart. Doc 3 put the electric ambutaters on her.

3 other doctors came in

Doc 6- clear

Quinn went up, then back down

Doc 4 was doing C.P.R

Doc 6- Clear

Quinn went up

Doc 3 put a tube down her throat.

Doc 5- heart beat 20, now 40 its all good

Finn got Quinn's hand

Doc- 4 was giving Quinn an M.I.R

Doc 4- I can't see any thing

Finn- what?

Doc 4- the baby it's gone

Finn- no it can't be

Docs 4- are you the father

Finn- no, that guy that was just in here is

Doc 4- you should tell him

Finn- okay

Rachel walked in

Rachael- what's the problem

Finn- Quinn, the baby just died

Rachael- ow no

Rachael- you call Ryan and tell him about Quinn

Finn left the room

When Finn was in the corridor he rang Ryan

Ryan was in the car when his phone went off. He answered the phone

Ryan- this is Ryan

Finn- Ryan, something happened to Quinn, and I don't want to tell you this on the phone. So come back to the hospital.

Ryan got in a drive way and went back to the hospital

Finn came back in.

Rachael- I'm so sorry

She turned to Finn

Finn- can you go, please… now

Rachael left the room

Finn- it wasn't supposed to be like this. Where supposed to, or you are supposed to go back to England with a beautiful Boy or Girl and get married with Ryan and live happily ever after. But it won't. I'm going to sing you a song called Beautiful Souls

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.

Ryan came into the room

Ryan- what did you do to her?

Finn- hey, calm down dude

Ryan- hey she'd dying

Finn- the baby, it's died

Ryan- what?

Finn- I just said

Ryan- I know, just go, please

Ryan sat down in the chair, he took Quinn's right hand and holder it with both of his hands

Will came in with flowers, went over to Ryan

Will- I'm so sorry for your loss

Ryan was asleep

Will put the flowers on the bed side table

Will- I'll come later

At School

Will walked in

Will- sit down, now you all that I know about Quinn

Rachael- I want to sing a song about Quinn

Will- sure

Rachael- Mrs. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it, ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow

Mrs. Bring Me Down  
Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?  
But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

Mrs. Play Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

So what you've got the world at your feet  
And you know everything about everything  
But you don't  
You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

Mrs. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

Rachael bowed

Will- okay

Mercedes got up

Mercedes- I also have a song

Will- okay

Mercedes- It's complicated, it always is  
that's just the way it goes  
Feels like I've waited so long for this  
I wonder if it shows?  
Head under water now I can breath  
it never felt so good.  
Cause I can feel it coming over me  
I wouldn't stop it if I could

When love takes over, (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over, (yeah-ah-eah)  
Cause something's here tonight

Give me a reason, i gotta know  
Do you feel it too?  
Can't you see me here on overload  
And this time I blame you  
Mmmm, Looking out for you to hold my hand  
It feels like I could fall  
Now love me right, like I know you can  
We could loose it all

When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight,  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight,  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight,  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight,

And i'll be loving you all the time, it's true  
Cause i'll wanne make it right, with you

When love takes over (repeat 7x)  
Over (repeat 10x)

When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight

Santana- what's with the songs

Tina- there for Quinn

Puck- I'm going tonight with Beth so I'll send any thing

Tina- I'll meet you there, I'll get balloons

Rachael- I don't think she needs to many people in their

Lauren- stuff it Berry

Will- Lauren

Lauren- I'm gone

Scott was sitting next to Sam

Sam- it's my fault

Scott- no its not

Sam- just admit it

Scott- no, I will no…. tonight at 7 I'm going to be outside your house, to go to see Quinn

Scott was in his car outside Sam's house. The time was 6:59. Sam was inside

Stevie- come on Sam, its Quinn

Stacy- come on Sammy

Stevie- can I come

Stacy- me too please

Sam- tomorrow when every ones at school

Stacy- thanks Sammy

Stevie- thanks

Sam- I'm going now

Sam gets his coats, walks out side

Scott opened the car. Sam got in the car

Scott- good

Sam- um I'm going tomorrow with my family

Scott- have you put your seat belts

Sam- my seat belts in

Scott started the car

At the hospital

Finn and Ryan were in the room with Quinn

Puck came in

Puck- how is she

He had Beth

Finn- she'd good, can I hold her? Please

Puck gave Beth to Finn

Ryan- hey, mate

Puck- hey, mate

Finn- hello

Beth smiled at him

Puck- I'm going to get coffee's, want one?

Ryan- um yes a strong coffee

Finn- I'll have an orange juice

Puck went out the door

Ryan- what if she doesn't wake up?

Finn- she'd wake up, I know her, she will.

Ryan- its all my fault

Finn- no its not

Ryan- who will you blame

Finn- no one

Scott came in

Scott- is that your baby… it cute

Finn- no its Quinn and Pucks

Scott- ow I'm so sorry

Ryan- its okay

Finn- I'm going to take Beth for a walk, Ryan can you tell puck that were gone for a walk

Sam was at the door

Finn walked out

Ryan- I'm sorry about Quinn

Sam- that's okay, so how's she going?

Ryan-you don't get it

Sam- no I don't get it

Ryan- Quinn wouldn't want to see you… so leave now

Sam- come on mate

Ryan- leave

Sam- your overacting

Ryan- I am, think about Quinn, then look at what you have done

Sam- fine then, I'm leaving

Ryan- fine then

At the audiotorium they are singing **Keep Holding On Lyrics**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
keep_holding_on_lyrics_glee_  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Episode 6

With us- Quinn is still in a comma. Ryan stays with her. Finn and Rachael make up. Luke and Ruby come to Ohio. Luke is scared for his mum.

At the hospital

Ryan- some people die, some go home and then theirs Quinn, my lovely Quinn, ow I love her so much.

Quinn's mum comes in

Trudy- there you are

Trudy gives Ryan a kiss on the cheek

Ryan- did you hear?

Trudy- of course I heard, what's happen?

Ryan- well we lost the baby and she'd in a coma and well the doctors don't know what's wrong with her

Trudy- so how was the trip?

Ryan- it was good

Trudy- yeah, yeah

Ryan- what's wrong?

Trudy- nothing's wrong! … Okay it's my husband

Ryan- ow he isn't working today and he doesn't know about Quinn

Trudy- ow good

Ryan walked in Quinn's room. There was only one seat.

Ryan- why don't you stay here while I go get another chair?

Trudy- okay

Trudy sat down

Ryan went to get a chair. When he got back Trudy was gone, Puck was in the room

Puck- Beth, I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh Beth, what can I do?  
Beth, what can I do?

You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't a home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh Beth, what can I do?  
Beth, what can I do?

Beth, I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys  
Will be playin' all night, all night  
Ryan stared to clap

Puck- ow I'm sorry

Ryan- it was lovely

Puck- I sang it when Quinn was pregnant with Beth

Ryan- Well it was Beautiful

Puck- thanks

Ryan- where is Beth

Puck- ow I gave her back to Shelby

Ryan- ow

Puck- that's Beth Mum

Ryan- I though you and Quinn

Puck- ow well I keep her on Monday and Tuesday, then Shelby gets her Wednesday, Thursday and Fridays Mornings and then Quinn gets Her Friday afternoons and the weekends.

Ryan- ow well

Puck- it's complicated

Ryan- um can I sing to Quinn

Puck- I never knew you singed

Ryan- I used to sing this little song to her when we were younger. And then I sang her a song on the lane

Ryan- Wa oh oh oh oh oh woah  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh waaa-oh  
(repeat)

I was just out of school an' she was twenty-two  
It was only one night an' no-one ever knew  
Never saw her again, but that was alright  
It was just for a while, but it felt like

Wa oh oh oh oh oh woah  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh waaa-oh

Took the money she saved and bought an old car  
Threw her back on the seat and drove into the stars  
All she wanted to do was see the sun rise  
When it lit up the sky, you know she felt like

Wa oh oh oh oh oh woah  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh waaa-oh  
(repeat)

Stand up, hold on, let go, shout out  
Don't barf, free fall, begin right now  
Get lost, get loud, wake up, break out  
Don't stop 'till it feels like

Wa oh oh oh oh oh woah  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh waaa-oh  
(repeat)

He was only a kid when he joined up  
They told him, "Son, be a man," and that's not what he was  
They put gun in his hand and told him who to fight  
When he got back home, you know it felt like

Wa oh oh oh oh oh woah  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh waaa-oh  
(repeat)

Stand up, hold on, let go, shout out,  
Don't barf, free fall, begin right now,  
Get lost, get loud, wake up, break out,  
Don't stop 'till it feels like

Wa oh oh oh oh oh woah yeaaah  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh waaa-oh  
Don't stop 'till it feels like  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh woah  
Wa oh oh oh oh oh waaa-oh

Yeah stand up, hold on, let go, shout out  
Don't barf, free fall, begin right now  
Get lost, get loud, wake up, break out  
Don't stop 'till it feels like

Puck- well done

Ryan- do you think so

Puck- yeah Ryan do you think Quinn liked it Puck, yeah  
Ryan- ow, what's the time?  
Puck- um 7. Problem 7:30

Ryan- ow wow, its time to go pick up Luke and Ruby

Puck- I'll stay with her

Ryan walked out of the room

Puck sat down in the chair

Sam was outside the room, when he saw Ryan walk past

Stacy- can I go in, please

Sam- sure

Stevie, Sam and Stacy walked into the room that Quinn

Sam- be careful

Stevie- don't tell me what to do

Sam- not you!

Stacy- he'd talking to me

Stevie- ow soz

Puck- hey, mate

Sam- hey mate, where's Ryan going?

Puck- his gone to get Luke and Ruby

Sam- ow Finn's kid and who Finn did it with to get Luke

Puck- um yeah, I think so, or Quinn's kids

Stacy- Sammy when is she going to wake up?

Puck- sweet heart Quinn isn't well

Stevie- so she's sick

Sam- yeah mate, she is

Stacy- well I made her a card

Puck- she would love it

Stacy- she would

Sam- she would think of you

Puck- hey mate I need to go see Beth, so I'll be back

Sam- but I need to go is well, to school

Stacy- really

Sam- yes you need to go to school

Stevie- will she be okay by herself?

Puck- yes, of course she will

Stacy, Sam, Stevie and Puck left the room

In Glee club

Will was at the front of the class room

Will- well you all know the first time we went to Regionals, Quinn had Beth and then we sang over the rainbow

Rachael- yeah

Will- well lets sing it for Quinn

Will- Oooooh Ooooooh  
Somewhere over the rainbow way up high,  
There's a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby  
haaaaai  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true  
Uuuuuh  
solo guitar  
oooh someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Oh somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?

Rachael- that was great

Santana- why are we singing old songs?

Tina- for Quinn

Brittney- ow right

Mick- how is Quinn?

Lauren- Where's Puckerman?

Sam walked into the room

Sam- he had Beth

Finn- Kurt why haven't you seen Quinn yet?

Kurt- I'm not good friends with her

Will- were Family, and when Family is spite or sick, we all go see him or her

Rachael- Mr Shoe's right we got the stick by Quinn and her family

Scott ran in

Scott- I'm sorry for being late but Quinn is dying… ow and Ruby and Luke are her

Sam- Finn''s kid

Everyone- what

Finn- what Sam?

Sam- I think we need to know it, Finn has a son

Scott- no Ruby's my ex-girlfriend, and Luke Ruby's Brothers son

Finn- hang on what's happening to Quinn

Scott- well I was their just 12 minutes ago, and Quinn was having a segar

Finn- I need to go

Finn got up

Rachael- you can't drive, I'll drive

Rachael got up and walked out the door with Finn

Will- well I'll go tell principle Figgures that we are going to the hospital and taking a bus

Emma ran through the door

Emma- I already have asked and have a bus waiting, so lets go

Artie, Santana, Brittney, Scott, Mick, Tina, Mercedes and Scott ran out the door. Sam and Kurt were left in the room

Kurt- why aren't you going?

Sam- because Quinn's byfriend hates me. You?

Kurt- I hate Blaine for falling for Quinn and following her to England, and now when I look at her, I see Blaine and Quinn do it!

Sam- what do you want to do now?

Kurt- I don't know about you but I need to go home and study for the test on Monday

Sam- well, I'll go pratice for football

Kurt- thanks for the talk

Sam- your welcome

Kurt and Sam walked out the door. Sam went left and Kurt right

At the hospital

Ryan walked in the room with Quinn, sat on the chair, holding her hand

Ryan- I'm here baby

Luke and Ruby came in

Luke walked over to Ryan

Luke- whats wrong with my mummy?

Luke started to cry

Ryan- hey, hey mate

Ryan had Luke on his lap

Ryan- she'd going to be okay

Ruby was at the door

Ruby- what's wrong with her

Ryan- I don't know?

Ruby started coming closer to Ryan

Ruby- what about the baby?

Ryan- the baby, its gone

Ruby- I'm so sorry

Ryan- It wasn't mine, and I don't really care about the baby, all I care about is Quinn

Russell ( Quinn's dad) came in

Russell- what did you do?

Russell ran to Quinn

Ryan- I don't know

Russell- who are you?

Ryan- I'm Ryan sir

Russell- she'd sweeting when its snowing outside, I need ice packs

Ruby ran out the door

Russell felt his daughters stomach

Russell- did you know she'd pregnant

Ryan- she can't sir

Russell- well she is and we need to cooler her before we get the baby out

A doctor ran past with ice- packs

Russell- hi I'm Russell Febray

Doc 8- hi I'm Fiona Text and I'm her doctor

Russell- well I need an M.I.R. now

Fiona- okay

Fiona walked out the door

Doctor Madison walked in

Madison- what is this about an M.I.R?

Russell- nothing

Madison- get out

Ryan- what

Madison- get out Russell

Ryan- um, excuse me, but what's it for

Madison- this man is a drug attic

Ryan- what happen

Madison- he killed a kid by using drugs

Fiona- Dr Febray I have the M.I.R

Madison- get social service's now

Fiona- okay doc

Fiona ran out the door

Luke came in with Puck and Beth

Puck- what are you doing here

Ryan- I'm surpost to be here

Puck- no not you . Mr Febray

Ryan- Mr Febray was just leaving

Puck- ow, well okay… um I bring Beth here for you to get to know her and I need to go to school

Ryan- okay

The police showed up at the door

Police man- Russell Febray

Russell walked out the door

Police woman stepped forward

Police woman- who are you?

Ryan- I'm Ryan Young, Quinn's fiancé and this her baby

Police woman- okay well you need to sign this

Sheet of paper

Entering _Quinn Febray's room_

_Ryan Young_

_Beth _

Ryan- um Beth doesn't have a last name

Police woman- how can she not have a last name?

Ryan- her parents and Beth's new mum

Police woman- put the mum's last name

Ryan writes: Puckerman

Puck run's in with a bag

Puck- come to Daddy

Police woman- is that the father of this baby

Puck- yes

Police woman- sign here

Puck signed

Will was at the front of the bus

Finn was at the back of the bus

Finn's phone went off

Finn answered it

It was Ryan

Finn- hey this is Finn Hudson

Ryan- hi, I'm can you not come into the hospital today

Finn- yeah sure what's the problem?

Ryan- well Quinn's dad is back in town and well a police officer has made him leave

Finn- sure thing, ow my mum's coming later, to drop of some food for you

Ryan- that's fine its just that we can't have much visiters

Finn- its fine.. is their any thing I can do for you?

Ryan- well there is, um can you come get Beth of me for an hour or so

Finn- sure thing

Ryan- thanks mate

Finn- I'll be there in 20 minutes

Ryan- sure

Finn- ow how's she doing?

Ryan- well her dad came in and predicted that the baby is still alive, but he was wrong

Finn- ow well that's okay

Ryan- thanks man, for what you did for Quinn over the years

Ryan hung up the phone

Finn got up from his spot on the bus

Finn- um, well that was Ryan, he said there's been an incident. So we can't go visit her

Will- well okay, let's get off the bus and back in the school for some ideas for Sectionals

Everyone got off the bus. Emma was out side the bus

Emma- what's happening?

Will- um there are poice at the hospital

Finn walked up to Will

Finn- excuse me Mr Shoe…uum….can I go pick up Beth

Will- sure thing

Finn walked off to his car when he saw Sam standing behind it

Finn- Sam

Sam- I need help

Finn- with what?

Sam- I planted the drug's on you so you will stop being so close to Quinn but she got more interested anyway

Finn- why did you do it?

Sam- I'm so sorry

Finn- okay

Sam- are you made?

Finn- no, well a bite but we need to worry about you

Sam- ow, I'd didn't take them

Finn- good, now I need you to stay away from school for a while

Sam- where can I go?

Finn- not near Quinn, you should leave town for a while

Sam- what about the baby?

Finn- there was never a baby

Sam- but I saw it on the screan

Finn- well their was something wrong with the screan or the baby. I sure pose

Sam- so what theirs no baby?

Finn- let me say it again, there is no baby!

Sam ran off into the streets next to the school

At the hospital

Fiona came in to visit Quinn and Ryan

Fiona was next to the police guard

Fiona- Fiona Text, Miss Febray's Nurse

Police man- come on in

Fiona- hi, how are you?

Ryan- I'm good, but she'd still... well normal

Fiona- she might be pregnant

Ryan- but the doc said that she isen't

Fiona- well congratradulations

Ryan- ow, wow

Fiona- well we need to get the baby out now

Ryan- what she'd only 5 months pregnant

Fiona- the hospital always does this even shorter months

Ryan- will she be okay

Fiona- we need to do this now

Caroline came in

Police man- name and why are you here

Caroline- Caroline Humble, and um to deliver food to Ryan

Ryan came up to the police officer and Caroline

Ryan- ow well thanks Mrs. Hudson

Caroline- what's the news?

Ryan- well she'd being doing good, and now we are going to have a baby, together

Caroline- wow congratulations

Ryan- thanks

Caroline- ow is there anything I can do?

Ryan- well there is some thing

Caroline- anything

Ryan- can you mind Beth for me?

Caroline- sure

Ryan gave Beth to Caroline

Ryan- thanks a lot Mrs. Hudson

Ryan went back to Quinn

Fiona came back in and put the side bars up and pulled Quinn out side. When they were in the Operating room Fiona gave Ryan a Doctors suit and a mask

Fiona- now this is going to be hard… we are first going to take out the breathing tube, then we are going to quickly going to take the baby out.

Ryan- I'm ready

Quinn was on the table, on her side

Fiona and 17 other doctors were in the room

Fiona- ready

Ryan- I'm going to be ready

Fiona took the tube out, Quinn's heart beat started to drop

Fiona- we have 30 minutes to get the baby out

Fiona cut the back of Quinn's back. Their was a baby

Ryan- thank God

Fiona took the baby out of Quinn's back. Doc 7 with the baby

Doc7- I can't hear a cry

Fiona- keep trying

Fiona tied Quinn's back up

Fiona- Tube

Quinn's heart beat went back. Then the baby started to cry

Fiona- do you want to cut?

Ryan got the scissors off Doc 9, and started to cut the rope

Fiona- congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy

Ryan- a boy

Fiona gave Ryan the baby boy

Ryan- when will she wake up?

Fiona- give it time

Finn- en she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach so She ran away in her sleep and dreamed of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Every time she closed her eyes  
Ryan- When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth Life goes on, it gets so heavy The wheel breaks the butterfly Every tear a waterfall In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes In the night the stormy night away she'd fly  
and dreams of Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise] Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh She'd dream of Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh  
lalalalalalalalalalala And so lying underneath those stormy skies She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"  
Finn and Ryan- This could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh This could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise This could be Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh (Paradise Coldplay) 

Season 3 episode 6

Quinn baby goes home with Ryan, Sam is gone. Quinn wakes up

Sectionals

Finn- I just cannot believe It's my 3rd time to sectionals

Tina- yeah me too

Mick was next to Tina

Mick- ow I love you

Will walks in the class room

Will- hi guy's

Lauren- will Miss Pilesberry be coming?

Will- yes she will

Rachael walks in with Puck

Puck- I'm late

Will- I know, why?

Puck- well

Rachael buts in

Rachael- he was with Beth and Quinn

Puck- she had a beautiful baby boy

Artie- do you have a photo

Puck got out his phone

Puck- um, yeah

Mercedies- well is Quinn okay

Puck- um well, Ryan and the doc don't think she will survive by her self

Brittney and Santana walk in with their Cheerio's costume on

Brittney- what's up?

Rachael- your back in the cheerio's uniform

Santana- yeah

Brittney- Quinn would want us too

Kurt- Quinn is a twig… their I said it a twig

Tina- Kurt

Kurt- well, I had to say it

Mick- why are you acting this way?

Kurt- well she is… I do not stand alone on an empty boat, you must all have the same feelings

Finn- cut it out

Kurt- um excuse me?

Finn- well you should respect

Will- what's going on with us? Kurt, Quinn's in the hospital and all you can speak about all the bad stuff that's she done

Puck- not cool dude

Kurt- ow wow the big daddy is going to tell me a lesson

Puck- ow I will when I get my hands on that head and torture you until you die

Kurt- bring it on daddies girl

Puck got up from his chair and walked over to Kurt

Finn blocked Puck from hitting Kurt

Puck- how about you say hello to you're your sweet… ow um dead mum  
Will- stop it

Will got up from his chair

Kurt- you just got the insult from…. Um… well Quinn

Puck took a swing at Kurt. It hit Kurt in the checks

Puck- that's from insulting Quinn, Beth's mum and this is from insulting me

Puck tried to hit Kurt but missed, then Kurt Finn over so he would fall onto Puck

Puck- get off me

Finn got off Puck

Kurt- you would remember two years ago when I was…. Um… well bullid by you, and well you seemed to through me in the trash can

Puck- so I can still do that now

Kurt- that's not father material

Tina- what's wrong with you?

Mick- stop it

Will- break it up

Puck got his bags and walked out the door

Kurt- yeah you run

Will- get out!

Kurt- what?

Will- you heard me get out

Kurt- okay then

Kurt left

Will- lets get back to secionals

Rachael- I think we should sing about

Santana- I would like to sing at sectionals

Will- anyone else

Puck- came back in

Puck- I would

Will- so I have three songs

The bell just went

Will- I would like to sing the three people who are going to sing

Puck, Rachael and Santana stayed behind

Will- I have 3 different voices in the sectionals

Puck- I'll do my best

Will- okay we have to find three different songs for all three of you. Santana I have yours picked out

Santana- so do i

Will- Rachael… I don't know about you

Rachael- how about a song that I would love to sing but I couldn't because I lost my voice

Will- Puck, Puck, Puck what should we do?

Puck- no song that's ever been performed

At the hospital

Ryan was sitting on the chair with Tyler

Ryan- how's a good boy

Ruby walked in

Luke- can I hold?

Ruby- sweet heart, um no

Luke- you never let me do anything any more

Ryan- ow… Luke your just not older enough

Ruby- can I see him?

Ryan gave Ruby Tyler

Ruby- does he have a name yet?

Ryan- no, we didn't decide on it

Ruby- how about you take this little boy home for a sleep and I'll stay here with her

Ryan- are you sure?

Ruby- yeah, um… Finn's come to pick Luke up

Luke- I wan't to stay here with Mummy

Ryan- hey, you'll come back

Luke- but I never get to spend time with you

Ryan- you will, when Quinn wakes up, we will do things as a family, you, me, Beth, Mummy, uncle Puckey and daddy

Luke- okay

Ryan gave Luke a hug, then Ryan got Tyler and walked out the door to his car

Ruby got Quinn's hand

Ruby- Quinn, what happen to you?

At sectionals

Will, Rachael, Tina, Santana, Brittney, Mick, Artie, Puck, Mercedes and Scott were at the front gate

Tina- has anyone seen Finn?

Will- he'll come

Rachael- come on

Mick- first a picture of us, because its going to be the last time we step into this place as competiters

Mick got his camera out, ready to take a photo, when Finn and on his back was Luke came in from the parking lot

Will- where have you been

Finn- well I was at the hospital with Quinn and Ruby and then I realised that I need to be here in 20 minutes so I graved all my stuff and Luke and drove over here

Scott- where's Ryan

Finn- well Ryan was at home with his beautiful son

Rachael- how is he

Finn- his tyed from staying up to 52 hours in the hospital with Quinn

Santana- do you have a photo?

Finn- um yeah

Finn got his phone out off his pocket and the flicked to the photo of Tyler

Brittney- ow his so cute

Mick- we need a photo

Finn put his phone back in his pocket and let Luke down

Luke- uncle Finn, can I take the photo? Please… I'll be careful

Mick- okay

Luke got the phone, while Mick was showing him how to do it

Mick- you click on the little button. Do you have it?

Luke nodded his head

Luke steped back until they all got in the photo

Luke- spaghetti

Everyone- Spaghetti

Luke took the photo, mick walked up to Luke

Mick- thanks mate

Will- so where's daddy?

Luke- daddy is at home, I'm here with my mummy and Aunt Ruby

Finn- lets go champ

Luke went back on Finn's back again

They all went in

They all went off

Puck had saw Beth in Shelby's arms. So puck walked up to them

Puck- hello gorgeous

Puck gave Beth a kiss

Shelby- where's Quinn?

Puck- she'd gone to say hi to her parents

Shelby- ow okay, well hope you do good

Puck gave Beth back to Shelby

Rachael was behind Puck

Rachael- its time to go

Puck- well see ya gorgeous

Shelby- break a leg

Rachael graves Puck's top

Rachael- what are you doing?

Puck- talking to my baby girl

Rachael- no to Shelby

Puck- what's bad for

Rachael- she'd the enermy

Puck- no she'd the opposition

Rachael- yes, we need to go get ready

Puck- are you ready

Rachael- I was born to do this

Will came past

Will- time to go guy's

Scott was out side the room, when he saw Sam

Scott- Sam, how are you mate

Sam- I'm good. Um… how's Quinn?

Scott- still breathing

Sam- good well I have to go

Scott- nice to see him

Sam turned around and went back to the door's

Finn came out

Finn- was that Sam?

Scott- yeah

Finn ran the way that Sam did

Will saw Finn run past and stoped near Scott

Will- where is he going

Scott- well Finn was wondering about Sam being here

Will- all well time to get ready

Will and Scott walked into the room

Will- so Rachael's first then Puck, then Santana

Finn was knocking on the door

Tina opened the door for Finn, he came in, then he closed the door

Tina- where did you go?

Finn- ow I just needed to go check on someone

Luke was on Pucks lap

Luke- where'd you go?

Finn- not now Lukie

Ryan knocked on the door

Luke went to open it. It was Ryan. Luke gave Ryan a hug

Ryan- ow hi mate, But I need to talk to Finn and Puck privately

Luke lets go and Finn, Puck go out side and close the door

Finn- what's this about?

Ryan- Alex his died

Puck- whose Alex

Finn- Luke's Father

Puck- hang on I thought that Ryan was Luke's father

Ryan- now I need to go back with Luke and Ruby, to England

Finn- sure thing

Ryan- thanks mate

Puck- when are you leaving?

Ryan- tomorrow morning

Finn- I'll go straight to the hospital

Ryan- thanks mate, well I'll take Luke off you now. Ow and the baby

Finn- its going to be okay

Ryan- well I have to go

Ryan opens the door

Ryan- come on, we are going to visit Mummy

Luke- yay

Ryan and look exit the building

Will went out side to go check on Finn and Puck

Will- what happen

Finn stated to cry and ran off

Puck- well Alex died

Will- whose Alex?

Puck- I said that iswell

The speaker went off

David Longley was the speaker for tonight

David- welcome everyone to this year's Sectionals

Everybody clapped

David- we have three competitors today. We have The Yong Dividers, also we have M&M's and finally we have new directions

Everyone clapped again

David- ow, well thanks… any way 1st we have the M&M's

Jessica standed in centre stage and started to dance

In the room

Finn- guy's.. you need to relax

Mick- that girl's a better dancer than me

Rachael- remember who's this is for

Puck- for Quinn

Finn- Quinn

Mercedes- for Quinn

Artie- for Quinn our friend who we all love

Santana- yeah

Brittney- ow yeah

Out on stage

Jessica stoped dancing

David- that was impressive…

Everyone clapped

David- now it's the Young Dividers

Justin came out

Justin- before we start we have something to say about this

Young Dividers- this sucks

Crowd- boo

Justin put his thumb up and his pinckie

Justin- punk rocks

Young Dividers left the stage

David- well that the Dividers… now its New Directions

Rachael went to centre of stage

Rachael- before I start I have something to say, one of our best friends is ill and we have made these songs about her

Crowd clapped

Rachael- You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want  
You think you got the best of me

The girls came on  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong  
The boys come on. Everyone shows the ordnance their mussel's  
_[chorus]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone  
Finn and Mick stand next to Rachael  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself, and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new- Mick graves her and rapes her around her  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging- Finn swings His arms around Rachael and bringing her closer to him  
You tried to break me, but you see

_[repeat chorus]_

_[repeat bridge]_

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end

_[repeat chorus]_  
_[repeat bridge x2]_  
I'm not alone

They get ready for the next song. Their in a row

1st- Artie, then Tina, Then Scott, then Santana, then Brittney, then Finn, Mercedes, Rachael, Mick, Lauren and last is Puck

Puck- Am I better off dead, am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now, than I ever was with her  
As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet

Everyone left the stage except Puck

They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
But after one too many I know that I'm never  
Only they can see where this is gonna end  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change your mind turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred (?)  
Dial her number and confess to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing  
(Nothing, nothing …)

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses  
Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
If she sees how much I'm hurting  
She'll take me back for sure

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change your mind turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred (?)  
Dial her number and confess to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing

(Nothing, nothing …)  
She said nothing (nothing nothing)  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh I got nothing (nothing nothing)  
I got nothing (nothing nothing)  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Bridge  
Oh sometimes love is intoxicating  
Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting

Am I better off dead  
Am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change your mind turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred (?)  
Dial her number and confess to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing  
(Nothing, nothing …)  
She said nothing (Nothing, nothing …)  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing (Nothing, nothing …)  
I got nothing (Nothing, nothing …)  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing (Nothing, nothing …)  
I got nothing, I got nothing

Crowd clapped

Santana- Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine...

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
Crowd clapped

David came out from one of the sides of the stage

David- give them all a round of an applause

Crowd calpped

David- no where going to have a short break

At the hospital

Ryan was drinking Coke to help him stay awake

Ryan- baby, we were going to live happily ever after

Ryan took a sip

Ryan- and now we don't even have a name for our gorgeous little boy

Quinn opened her eyes and lifted the mask off her face

Quinn- Ryan

Ryan- no, no put it back on

Ryan put Quinn's mask back on her mouth

Ryan- I'm so glad your okay

Quinn looked in pain

Ryan- what's wrong Babe?

Quinn- my head it feel like theirs weights on it

Ryan- ow they had to give you some sort of medicin to keep your heart beat going

Quinn- ow, how's the baby

Ryan- he's

Quinn- I lost the baby…. Didn't i

Ryan- no his right here

Quinn- can I see him

Ryan got up out of his seat and walked out side

Luke, Ruby, Ryan and the baby came in

Luke- mummy

Luke ran over to Quinn and jumped on the bed and hugged her

Quinn- lukey

Ruby- hi

Quinn- I'm so sorry that I ran away from Luke And you.

Ruby- its okay

Ryan went to Quinn with Tyler

Ryan- this is him

Quinn- Tyler Ryan Young

Ryan- you could of told me that name

Quinn- now where's the fun out of that

Ryan- its so good to have you back

Ryan gave Tyler to Quinn and Ryan layed in bed with Quinn and Tyler

Quinn- how are Finn going in the Glee completion

Ryan put Quinn's Mask back on and Quinn put her head on Ryan's chest

At the sectionals Completion

David was at the front and behind him were the new directions group, M&M and the young dividers

David- the team that came second is the marvels dancing group… it's the M&M's

M&M's came to collect their trophy

David- now it's time to announced the winner

Rachael was crossing her fingers

David- the New Directions

Rachael jumped up and down and screamed

David- some ones excited

Will got the trophy off the table

David- that doesn't mean that their no winners… where just here to have fun

Dividers came up and got their last place trophy

David- well done

Rachael- I would like to say some words

Santana pushed Rachael over

Santana- no she wouldn't

Rachael got up

Rachael- why did you do that?

Brittney pushed Rachael over

Brittney- see you later and vote Brittney S. Pears as School President

Lauren- they don't know you

Dan was in the crawled. He had a sign Saying: I love You Brittney S. Pears

Dan- I love you

Brittney- thanks Daniel

Dan- will you marry me?

Brittney- I can't I'm already in an relation

Dan- ow, well wait for me

Lauren- I was wrong

Rachael got up from the ground, everyone started to leave

Santana was next to Puck

Santana-what's the time

Puck looked at his watch

Puck- after six

Finn- ow crap

Rachael- do you want a ride?

Finn- um… no I'm fine, Scott's giving me a lift

Rachael- ow…okay

Finn ran over to Scott

Finn- can you give me a lift to the hospital?

Scott- sure thing 

Finn turned to Will

Finn- um… Mr Shoe I need to go!

Will- yeah,

Scott- I'm giving him a lift

Will- that's fine

Finn and Scott ran out the doors

Rachael- my car is here… so can I go?

Will- sure

Rachael- I'm giving lift's does anyone want one?

Tina- mick and I am going back to the school, to get Mick's car

Mercedes- I'm going to school with Artie

Lauren- I'll take one

Puck- um, well Shelby's giving me a lift

Brittney- I got my car here so

Santana- I'll be getting a lift from Brittney

Rachael- lets go Lauren

Rachael and Lauren go to he exit

At the hospital

Quinn was asleep on Ryan's chest. Ruby had Tyler in her hands

Ryan- I should start to pack

Finn came running in

Ruby- Finn

Finn- Ruby, how are you?

Ruby- good and sad

Ruby and Finn hugged

Ruby- I see you'd been looking after Quinn for us

Finn- yes…is that the baby boy

Ryan- Tyler

Finn- ow that's Quinn's favourite boys name

Ryan- well, I got to go

Ryan removed Quinn's head to the pillow

Finn- has she'd woken?

Ryan- yeah, um… 2 hours ago…or something

Finn- you should off called me

Ruby- you would have been on stage

Ryan- wow, um… Luke is in the kiddie's playground, behind the corner

Finn- I now I've seen him

Ryan- thanks for doing this, um…. Well I'll be back in 3 days

Ruby- Luke eats paster

Finn- um, I know

Ryan- and this little one had only milk and um… liquid food

Ruby- time to go

Ryan kissed Quinn then walked over to Tyler

Ryan- I'll miss you

Ruby and Ryan walked out of the door

Finn had Tyler in his hands, he walked over to Quinn (on the bed sleeping) and sat on the

Bed

At Glee club

In the Auditorium

Will was at the front of the stage

Will- congrats guy's…you'd made it again

Rachael- well we couldn't do it with out you

Finn walked in with Luke and Tyler

Tina was next to Mick and next to Will

Tina- is that the baby

Finn- its Tyler

Rachael- has she woken

Finn- yeah, my mum's with her

Puck- good

Will- we were going to sing a song for winning Sectionals

Finn- ow, well…lets here it

Puck- this is about getting drunk

Everyone went too the sides of the stage

Puck- Call back the cap com,  
Tick off the time bomb,  
Let felicity fly.

Will- Armor the air lock,  
Blanket the bed rock,  
And kiss the planet goodbye.

Artie-Dear God, I was terribly lost  
When the galaxies crossed  
And the sun went dark.  
But dear God, You're the only North Star  
I would follow this far.

Rachael-Da da da da da dada da

Fight back the flight deck,  
Bring on the break neck  
Cue the solar eclipse

Summit the sunset  
Dubtail the dragnet  
And blow your backbone to bits.

Artie- Dear God, I was terribly lost  
When the galaxies crossed  
And the sun went dark.  
But dear God, You're the only North Star  
I would follow this far.

Will- Oh telescope,  
Keep an eye on my only hope,  
Lest I blink and get swept off the narrow road,  
Hercules, you've got nothing to say to me,  
'Cause you're not the blinding light that I need.  
For He is the saving grace of the galaxies (galaxies, galaxies, galaxies, galaxies)  
He is the saving grace of the galaxies (galaxies)

Puck- Dear God, I was terribly lost  
When the galaxies crossed  
And the sun went dark  
But dear God, You're the only North Star  
I would follow this far.

Will and Puck- I would follow this far.

(Through the galaxy)

Da da da da da dada da

The secret

Everyones watching this new show, the life. Quinn is the main character but with different

Hair, while Sam comes back with a new girl. Finn tries to deal with Sam, but things get

Messy. Ryan comes back with Ruby.

At school

Matt had an iPear and was watching The Life. Brittney was walking past

Brittney- hey, what are you watching?

Matt- The Life

Brittney- ow, who's in it?

Matt- well their's this girl. Her name is Zoe

Brittney- ow, well see you later

Matt- see ya

Brittney walked off to Glee club, she saw Santana

Brittney- hey

Santana- hey

Brittney- have you seen the new show The Life

Santana- yeah…. Have you seen Quinn

Quinn came in with her sunnies on her eye's Finn was next to her

Tina was sitting in the front row

Tina- Quinn how are you

Quinn- Finn why am I here?

Finn- you're here, because you need to get out off the house

Quinn- I want to go home

Finn had Quinn's hand

Finn- no, we are staying here

Quinn- I want to go home

Finn- we can't, where're all ready here

Quinn- please, can I please go home

Finn- sure thing

Quinn and Finn turned around to the door when Will was in front of them

Will- Quinn your back

Quinn- I want to go home… now

Finn- okay lets go

Will- you two go

Finn- thanks

Will let Finn and Quinn pass

Finn and Quinn went outside, While Will walled in

Will- have any off you seen the new TV show, The Life

Tina- no, what's it about?

Mick- an vampire who loves a werewolf, but the girl has a secret about her family pass

Puck- it sounds like a chick show

Lauren- you'd were watching it yesterday

Mick- are serious, man

Puck- um, no

Lauren- you are the biggest lier

Puck- well fine then, anyway I need to go

Puck got up from his seat and ran out the door

Rachael was sitting next to Lauren

Rachael- I'll go see him

Rachael walked out the door

At Quinn's place

Quinn opened the door of her house

Finn walked in. Trudy was in the kitchen

Trudy- ow, good your home. I made brownies

Quinn- thanks mum

Finn- hi Miss Febray

Trudy- hi, Finn

Finn and Quinn walked to the kitchen

Trudy- shouldn't you be at school

Quinn picked up Tyler

Quinn- I missed Tyler

Trudy- well, Luke's asleep

Finn- I'll go see him

Trudy- ow some ones here to see you

Ryan walked into the kitchen with Luke

Quinn- Ryan

Ryan and Quinn kissed

Luke- look mummy, Ryan got me a present from Daddy

Ryan let Luke go. Luke went to Quinn's room to get his car

The car was a big on where Luke sat in it

Luke came out

Quinn- ow look at that

Ryan- its big

Quinn was hugging Ryan

Ryan- and I have a surprize for you

Quinn's new house

Quinn and Ryan walked into the apartment, Quinn's eyes were blind folded with a tye

Ryan lifted the blind fold of Quinn's eyes

Quinn- ow, wow a house

Ryan- its an apartment

Quinn and Ryan walked into the apartment

Ryan- I got this from Mr. Shoe

Quinn- hang on, you got this already

Ryan- yeah, is that aproblem

Quinn- well, yeah, we have the weeding plus Tyler and Lukie

Ryan- relax

Quinn has a spaz, yelling

Quinn- I just can't believe you

Ryan- stop yelling at me

Quinn- I can do what I want

Ryan- fine then

Quinn- why are you here, go back to London

Ryan moved forward to Quinn

Ryan- are we going to do this

Ryan moved closer to Quinn, then he kissed her.

Finn came in with Boxes. While Quinn and Ryan's were kissing

Finn- I'll come back

Quinn- no, don't go

Ryan- yeah….. are they box's full off stuff

Finn- yeah, um…. their more in the car, Ryan can you come and help me

Ryan- sure

Finn and Ryan went down into the car park

Rachael was their getting boxes out of the car

Ryan ran over to her to help her with the boxes

Ryan- let me; you can go upstairs to go help Quinn.

Rachael- okay… I'll call for help

Finn- No… um, we don't need any help

Rachael- okay

Rachael walked up the stairs

Ryan- thanks man

Finn- fine then

Ryan- do you know that Quinn's Zoe?

Finn- yeah, I made Quinn try out for the roll

Quinn came running down the stair to the carpark

Quinn- Ryan, I got to go to work.

Ryan- okay, do you need me to come

Quinn- um no thanks

Ryan gave Quinn a kiss on the lips,

Quinn- I need the car

Ryan- sure

Ryan turned around to Finn

Ryan- can you go help Rachael unpack the stuff up stairs

Finn- sure

Quinn- thanks Finn…lets go

Ryan and Quinn got in the car to the Movie set.

The radio- I got my T-shirt and Sneakers on  
No one to mess around with fake  
It feels so wrong  
I'm gonna live it up tonight  
Forgeting those who dim  
My light  
Quinn- I love this song, Lets go back to Rock and Roll  
When people just let go  
And let the music flow

I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
I'm not looking for the right time, no  
What I really wanna say to you right now  
Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud  
I'm just looking for a Good Night

I think you get the picture now  
Yeah, I think you know  
What I'm all about  
I got no time for fools  
Who think they're playing cool  
My ears have tuned you out

Let's go back to Rock and Roll  
When people just let go  
And let the music flow  
[ Lyrics from: r/reece+mastin/good+night_ ]  
I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
I'm not looking for the right time, No  
What I really wanna say to you right now  
Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud  
I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
Find More lyrics at .com  
I'm not looking for the right time, No  
What I really wanna do is shut you up!  
Cause all you do is talk the talk and that's enough

Now we're gonna get up  
Now we're gonna get up  
Just let yourself lose control  
Let the music take over  
Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
It's time that you know how to let it go

Let's go back to Rock and Roll  
Where the music just flows  
And everybody knows

I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
I'm not looking for the right time, No.  
What I really wanna say to you right now  
Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud  
I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
I'm not looking for the right time, No  
What I really wanna do is shut you up!  
Cause all you do is talk the talk and that's enough

That afternoon

Finn walked in the Glee room. Nobody was their

Finn- hello, is anyone in here

Finn is singing When We Stay Together

Finn- One more depending on the bread  
And we all look away  
We both pretending everywhere  
It's just another day  
There's bullets flying through the air  
And they still carry on  
We watch it happen overthere  
And then just turn it off

Ye ye ye ye ee  
We must stay together  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
There's no giving in  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
Hand in hand forever  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
That's when we all wait  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
That's, that's, that's when we all wait  
That's, that's, that's when we all wait

They tell us everything's allright  
And we just go along  
How can we ball and sleep at night  
When something's cleary wrong  
When we can feed the starving world  
With what we throw away  
But all we serve are empty words  
That always taste the same

Ye ye ye ye ee  
We must stay together  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
There's no giving in  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
Hand in hand forever  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
That's when we all wait  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
That's, that's, that's when we all wait  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
That's, that's, that's when we all wait

The right thing to guide us  
Is right here inside us  
No one can divide us  
When the light is nearly gone  
But just like a heart beat  
The drum beat carries on  
And the drum beat carries on  
(Just like a heartbeat)

Ye ye ye ye ee  
We must stay together  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
There's no giving in  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
Hand in hand forever  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
That's when we all wait  
Ye ye ye ye ee  
That's, that's, that's when we all wait  
That's, that's, that's when we all wait

Rachael came in

Rachael- well done

Finn- what do you want

Rachael- I want us

Finn- no…no… you cheated on me

Rachael- so did Quinn

Finn- except not twice

Rachael- so did you

Finn- not again, okay you were dating another guy

Rachael- I want you back

Finn- no

Rachael- no… fine then, what about Quinn?

Finn- were friends

Rachael- ow yeah just friends

Finn- we are

Rachael- so you're not thinking of nothing else

Finn- stop it…. Ryan lost his best mate last week and he needs a shoulder to lean on. He

Needed someone to look after Quinn and Luke

Rachael- don't

Finn- what

Rachael- don't lie too me

Finn- I'm not in love with Quin Febray

Rachael- if you don't want to tell me

Finn- like you were when you were sneaking off with a drug planter, that already had a girlfriend.

Rachael- well sorry

Finn- ow and killing an unborn kid who could have had a loving family instead you kill it

Finn walked out of the room

Racheal- we haven't finished…. Don't you dare walk out on me

At the studio

Luke, Tyler and Ryan were watching Quinn going through her lines

Quinn- babe I will always see your face everywhere

Charlie was next to her

Charlie- I can't stand to see you go, without a bite. That's right, Just bite me…. now

Quinn ran to Left stage

The director was to Ryan when he called out

Director- Cut… that's a hit… nice work Zoe and Charlie

Quinn walked over Ryan. Tyler was asleep in his pram and Luke was standing next to Ryan

Luke- that was good mummy

Ryan- yeah, babe

Ryan gave Quinn a kiss on the lips

Luke was watching

Luke- yucky

Quinn- sweaty, its time to go home

Ryan got Tyler out of his pram

Ryan- come here gorgeous

Quinn- lets go, quickly

Ryan, Tyler (in the pram), Luke and Quinn went out side

The director followed them out side

When they got outside the director raised his voice

Director- Zoe

Quinn stoped

Director- Zoe will you be coming tonight for the party?

Quinn- I'd don't really know, see my Husband has to go to work so I'm going to have to site this one out

Director- ow, well…I'll see you tomorrow

Quinn- yes you will sir, um can you text me the detales tomorrow as early as you can?

Director- I can do that. Have a nice night

Quinn- you too

The director walked off and Quinn, Luke, Tyler (in the pram) and Ryan walked to their car

At School

Will is at the front of the class room.

Sam walks in from the left door

Finn and Scott were at the front

Will- Sam, your back

Sam- yeah, I got in a fight….. with my dad and so I went to go stay at my aunts

Rachael- well anit that conviniote

Puck was up the back corner next to Lauren

Puck- have you spocken with Quinn yet?

Sam- um, well…. No, but I am stoping near her place after school

Finn- I don't think so

Rachael- here we go

Finn- I'm her friend

Rachael- of corse you are

Finn- hey she'd engage

Rachael- I know

Sam- what she'd engaged?

Finn- stay out of this

Rachael- ow my god. You were always like this when we were dating

Finn- well I'm sorry, for disappointing you, in a way you didn't like it

Rachael- disappointing me

Finn- no… you're the worest… no I can't even say it

Rachael and Finn were out off their chairs and they were infront of everyone

Finn- just don't talk to me

Rachael- okay

Will standed up

Will- stop it

Santana- I blame Rachael

Rachael- why me

Santana- well you're the one who has the big mouth

Puck- I'm with Santana

Lauren- hey….

Lauren standed up

Lauren- I have something to say

Will- Lauren you may say it

Lauren- finn, your always the oe speaking to Rachael. And Rachael just leave him alone

Quinn walked in

Lauren stoped talking

Quinn had Tyler in his pram and

Quinn- hi

Finn went over to Quinn

Finn- how are you

Quinn- I'm good, its just Ryan's birthday tomorrow and I need you to come and help me celebrate

Sam- Quinn….is that our boy

Quinn- no its mine and Ryan's baby

Sam- of course it is

Quinn- yes, it is

Sam- well nice to see you

Tyler started to cry

Quinn rocked Tyler back to sleep

Finn- do you want any help

Quinn- um no, I'd do this every

Finn- well then do you want a lift home

Quinn phone went off as a text

Phone: Hi Zoe I need u 2 com 2 work

Quinn- I need to go to work can you mind Tyler toight

Finn- sure

Quinn- come to my house tonight at 6:00

Finn- see ya

Quinn and Tyler left

Santana ran out of the room to get Quinn and Tyler before they left the school.

At the front/back of the school Santana catched up to them

Santana- Quinn,

Quinn stoped the pram with Tyler in it then her self

Quinn- what

Santana- well, I'm sorry

Quinn- no I am, I just need to go get ready for work tonight

Santana- can I come

Quinn- um well, I only have 2 invites. One for me and one for Ryan, it's a secret

Santana- no tomorrow to Ryan's birthday

Quinn- ow, yeah were gone to Paris tomorrow and well Finn's coming

Santana- well okay

Quinn- okay

Tyler started to cry again

Quinn picked him up off his stroller and tried to get his dummy out of her bag which was on the stroller

Santana- let me

Santana reached into Quinn's bag and got out Tyler's dummy

Quinn put Tyler's dummy into his mouth.

Tyler went back to sleep.

Quinn put Tyler back in his pram

Santana- well then

Quinn- see ya

Quinn turned around (160 degree's)

Santana graved on to Quinn's arm

Santana- I never get to see you any more

Quinn- I know

Santana- its like you're a stranger to me and with your life moving on, I would like to say goodbye

Santana started to cry

Quinn turned back around to Santana

Quinn- are you crying?

Santana- yes I am

Quinn- when I get back we can go shopping or something?

Santana- okay

Quinn turned back around and walked to her car

Santana is going to sing

At Quinn's place

Finn was at the door.

He knocked on the door

Quinn yelled out

Quinn- come in

Finn opened the door. He saw the place had nappies every where and dishes left over from last week

Quinn came out from a room with Tyler in her hands

Finn- hey

Quinn- you're late

Finn- I'm sorry

Quinn- ow not you, I'm talking to Ryan

Finn- okay

Ryan- I'm coming

Quinn- the boys have had their dinner and Tyler if Tyler crying he either needs a new nappy or food or his dummy

Ryan came out of the room in a tux

Quinn- you are looking handsome

Ryan- are you going to get dressed?

Quinn- um, yeah

Quinn gave Tyler to Ryan

Ryan- so um the boys already ate….um… ow and Luke has to go to bed at 7:30. Ow um the guest bedroom is around the corner. Um luke is afrade of sleeping by him self

Ryan put Tyler down in his crib

Ryan- hey Luke

Luke- yes

Ryan- you be a good boy tonight

Luke- yes

Ryan- I want you to lock the place up

Finn- ow, I'll do that

Ryan- um…..no that's okay

Quinn came out of the room, wearing a pink short dress

Ryan- my beauty are you ready to go?

Quinn- sure I am

Quinn leaned down to Tyler, she gave him a kiss on the forehead

Luke went over to her

Luke- by mummy

Quinn- I love you sweety

Quinn and Ryan left the house

Tyler started to cry

Finn- no, come on, don't cry

Finn picked up Tyler

Finn- come on, don't cry

Luke was on the couch

Luke- he needs his milk

Finn- how do you know?

Luke- well he doesn't sink, does he?

Finn- he doesn't

Luke- well mum just feed him when they left

Finn- I'll try it

Finn went to the kitchen to go put some milk in the fridge

Luke- can I watch TV?

Finn- sure

Luke- I'm going to watch Tree Lee. It's a movie where a foot baller

Finn- ow, no…isen't it MA 15+

Luke- Ryan lets me watch it

Finn- how about…. I sing a song to you

Luke- um mum sings to me all of the time

Finn-I got my T-shirt and Sneakers on  
No one to mess around with fate  
It feels so wrong

I'm gonna live it up tonight  
Forgeting those who dim  
My light

Lets go back to Rock and Roll  
When people just let go  
And let the music flow

I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
I'm not looking for the right time, no  
What I really wanna say to you right now  
Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud  
I'm just looking for a Good Night

I think you get the picture now  
Yeah, I think you know  
What I'm all about

I got no time for fools  
Who think they're playing cool  
My ears have tuned you out

Let's go back to Rock and Roll  
When people just let go  
And let the music flow  
[ Lyrics from: r/reece+mastin/good+night_ ]  
I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
I'm not looking for the right time, No  
What I really wanna say to you right now  
Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud  
I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh  
Find More lyrics at .com  
I'm not looking for the right time, No  
What I really wanna do is shut you up!  
Cause all you do is talk the talk and that's enough

Now we're gonna get up  
Now we're gonna get up  
Just let yourself lose control  
Let the music take hold

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
It's time that you know  
How to let it go

Let's go back to Rock and Roll  
Where the music just flows  
And everybody knows

I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh (Good Night)  
I'm not looking for the right time, No.(for the right time)  
What I really wanna say to you right now (what I really wanna say)  
Shut your mouth and let the music speak out loud (let the music speak out loud)

I'm just looking for a Good Night, Oh (good night)  
I'm not looking for the right time, No (the right time)  
What I really wanna do is shut you up! (do is shut you up)  
Cause all you do is talk the talk and that's enough  
Luke- yay yay

At the party

Quinn and Ryan were at the party of The Life primere

Kyle Gabe is one of the students of The Life high school

Kyle walked over to Quinn and Ryan

Kyle- hi Zoe

Quinn- hi Kyle, how are you?

Kyle- ow..i'm good, You?

Quinn- well Tyler is at home

Kyle- ow

Ryan was next to Quinn

Miranda tall was a model who was walking towards Ryan

Miranda- hi, I'm Miranda, who are you

Ryan- I'm Ryan, Zoe's husband

Miranda- ow

Ryan- so what do you do?

Miranda- I'm a model

Ryan- okay. Is it a good job?

Miranda- yeah, its is. Hey I think you have the body for a model

Ryan- ow, well thanks but no, my wife wouldn't like it

Miranda- okay

Quinn was next to Ryan

Quinn- well Kyle its nice to talk to you

Kyle- you too

Kyle walked off

Quinn joined into Ryan and Mirada's conversation

Ryan- well when my best friend died it was like my heart was broken

Miranda- yeah it was like my parents death

Quinn- hi, I'm Zoe

Miranda- I know, I'm Miranda

Quinn- ow well have you meet my husband

Miranda- yeah, I was just telling Ryan how sweet he is

Quinn- ow

Miranda- ow….no, your not….your…..Zoe

Quinn- yep

Ryan- that's my Zoe

Miranda- well its nice to meet you

Ryan- us too

Quinn and Ryan went off

At Quinn's and Ryan's place

Finn was on the couch with Tyler in his hands

A knock on the door

It was Rachael

Finn put Tyler in his bed

Rachael knocked again

Finn- I'm coming

Finn opened the door

Rachael- ow, you're here

Finn- yeah, um… Quinn ask me to look after these boys for her while she and Ryan are going out

Rachael- well I'm here for Quinn's advice…..to get…Tyler

Finn- yeah right…..any way you have to leave

Finn shut the door

Rachael singing Bridge of Light from Pink

Rachael- When you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
Blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
While the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's when you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light

On your feet, I made a storm  
You're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars, it's straight up the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun

Let's not let their anger get us lost  
And the need to be right cause us way too high costs

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
'cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let the love back in

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's when you gotta be strong tonight  
'cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Only love can build us a bridge of light...

The big Wedding

Quinn and Ryan secret Wedding is on in Paris. Finn goes to help Quinn. Santana talks to a counciler about kiss Brittney on the lips. Blaine comes back with Becca

At Ryan's boss's house

Quinn- can Ryan have this week off…..see where getting married this week

Mr Anderson- sure

Quinn- I would mean…..what

Mr Anderson- yeah he can go

Quinn- well thanks

Mr Anderson- no thankyou for letting him go on a holiday

Quinn jumped in the air

Mr Anderson closed the door, then opened it

Mr Anderson- ow and congradulations

Quinn- thanks

At school Finn was at his locker

Santana walked past

Santana- hey, have you spoken to Quinn today?

Finn- um, no

Santana- well Ryan was asleep with the baby on him

Finn- ow, well she might be getting ready to go away with Ryan

Sanatana- are you going?

Finn- um year but only for over night

Santana- can I come

Sam walked past with Scott

Scott- hey pretty

Santana- um please excuse him

Finn- hi Scott

Scott- hey, are you going in

Finn- um well I only have half of day

Santana- please

Finn- Santana, its family

Sam- what's family

Finn- hey go get drugs and go attack someone else

Scott- what are you talking about?

Rachael walked past

Rachael- are you ready?

Finn- yeah

Santana- ow wow someone's giving their L's up

Scott- hey what's happening?

Finn- I don't know

Rachael- I'm coming

Finn- um, no your not

Rachael- um, yeah, I am

Santana- stop it, you two should get couples counciling

Rachael- um, no

Sam- dude just kiss her

Finn- go away and stay away

Sam walked away

Scott- what's wrong with you

Scott walked away

Santana- yeah, anyway I'm gone to go ask Puckerman if his going

Santana walked off

Finn- what wrong with these people

Rachael- I'm not talking to you

Finn walked off to go and see Noah

Noah- hi

Finn- hey

Noah- are you going to the wedding?

Finn- yeah, its going to be awesome, are you going to coe with Beth?

Noah- um, no I'm not going….but Beth is with Quinn and Ryan

Finn- why aren't you coming?

Noah- well I do want to come, its just orkid if I come along with Beth to a wedding

Finn- I know, see when Quinn and I left England I thought I will have a chance with her. But then down paths to our friendships, like joining the Cheerio's and becoming a part of the celibacy club

Noah- yeah, well when I saw Quinn first was the first day that Quinn had joined this school

Finn- yeah we were in different classes that year

Noah- and the second day, was when we became friends and you introduced me to Quinn

At Quinn's and Ryan's place

Quinn was asleep on her side cuddling Luke

Ryan was on his back with Tyler on his chest

It was 8: 59

Their a knock on the front door

Quinn opened her eyes

Another knock was on the door

Quinn- awww

Quinn yelled

Quinn- its open

It was Rosie her older sister

Rosie turned the knob but the door was locked

Rosie- Quinn

Quinn- ow crap the keys

Luke got up

Luke- whose that

Quinn- good morning sweety

Luke- good morning mummy

Quinn- can you go open the door for Rosie

Luke got up

Quinn- don't make so much noise

Luke got up out off bed, he walked to the front door

Luke- who is it?

Rosie- its Rosie Erin, Quinn's sister. Whose this?

Luke- I'm Luke

Quinn walked out into the kitchen

Quinn- Luke, let her in

Luke unlocked the door

Rosie came in

Rosie- thanks

Quinn- hey

Rosie- hey little sis

Quinn- ow, you know Luke

Rosie- hi Luke

Quinn- Luke's my oldest son

Rosie- what?

Quinn- it really hard to say

Rosie- yeah, I know it is. Mum called me up yesterday to tell me that you are engaged. Is that true

Quinn- yeah

Rosie- so who's the lucky man?

Quinn- Ryan

Rosie- Ryan Young

Quinn- yeah

Rosie- I thought you

Quinn- yeah

Rosie- where is the guy?

Quinn- his sleeping with Tyler, my son

Rosie- yeah, mum also told me that

Quinn- do you want anything?

Rosie- yeah a coffee

Quinn- we don't have coffee

Ryan came into the kitchen with Tyler

Quinn- goodmorning beautiful

Ryan- good morning

Quinn gave Ryan a kiss on the lips

Rosie- hi I'm Rosie, Quinn's sis

Ryan- I'm Ryan

Rosie- I know

Ryan put his hand out

Rosie shock it

Ryan- Tyler needs a change

Quinn- okay

Quinn took Tyler off Ryan and went in to the changing room

Ryan went to the left hand cupboard to get a bowl of Frozen creial and then to the fridge to get some milk

Ryan- Luke, do you want any?

Luke- yes please

Ryan got 2 bowls out off the right hand cupboard

Quinn came back out with 5 bags

Ryan- what's happening

Quinn- its time to go

Ryan- your leaving me

Quinn- what? No

Ryan- then where are you going?

Quinn- it's a secret

Ryan- okay so your leaving me!

Quinn- what! I am not its just a surprise so I need you to go pack your stuff and get in the car in 20 minutes

Ryan went to his room

Rosie- he doesn't know, does he?

Quinn- of corse not

Quinn sat on the kitchen chair, with Tyler on her lap

Quinn- can you put all of the bags in the car

Rosie got all of the bags and opened the door

Rosie- I need the keys

Quinn- ow mum's down their waiting in her car for us

Rosie- yippy

Quinn- stop being so mean to mum, she'd been having a hard time after dad was seen sleeping with another woman

At school

Puck had Beth in the library in 1st period

Beth started to cry

Puck croched down to the bag to get Beth's paserfyer

Puck- stop crying, stop crying for daddy, please stop

Mercedes was walked up to puck

Mercedes- you need to pick her up

Puck- thanks

Mercedes- are you still coming to paris?

Puck- I can't I'm growned

Mercedes- remember the day you asked me to come

10 days before Puck asks Mercedes to the weeding

They were both were sitting down in the glee club room

Finn comes in

Finn- hey mate have you asked anyone to the wedding yet?

Puck- um, no, I haven't but I will

Puck turns to Mercedes

Puck- Mercedes.. would you like to be my escourt to Quinn and Ryan's wedding?

Mercedes- why are you asking me?

Puck- because I know you were Quinn's friend

Mercedes- for a while

Puck- yes, but I have no one else to go

Mercedes- why don't you ask Rachael, you 2 had a thing going

Puck- Rachael's still sad after losing Finn

Finn- hey, I should be the one sad she cheated on me

Mercedes and puck- sorry

Finn- no its okay

Now- a text heading

Mercedes- so come on, Beth need's her dad

Puck- I know that

Mercedes- your mum will understand

Puck- I will

At the train station Quinn, Ryan, Tyler, Quinn's mum ( Trudy), Rosie and Luke were waiting for Finn, Mercedes, Beth and Puck to get their

Quinn was sitting on her bag with Tyler on her lap

Rosie was standing next to her

Trudy was behind Quinn with her bag behind her

Quinn- they'll be here

When she said that Finn came up behind them

Finn- boo

Quinn- you're here

Finn- I know were late….I'm sorry

Ryan- its fine

Quinn- your coming now

Puck- well Mercedes convinced me too come with Beth

Trudy- its nice to see you again

Puck- you to Miss Febray

The speaker was behind them

Speaker- plane to Paris 9912 is leaving in ½ an hour. Ones more a calling for 9912 plan is going to leave in ½ an hour.

Luke- mummy is it time to go

Quinn- yeah its time to go

Ryan- um.. where are we going

Quinn remember when we were little and the first day we saw each other we feel in love

A tittle- 2003

Quinn and Ryan were in kindy class

Quinn's mum was waiting at the front gate in the car

Trudy- Lucy, come on my punkin

Quinn ran over to her mum which was in the car

Quinn- mum, mum. I meet a boy at school

Trudy- who?

Quinn pointed to Ryan

Quinn- over there. His name is Ryan Young, he is smart and funny and I think I might like him

Trudy- well if you like him, you follow your heart and go after him.

At the airport

Quinn was putting Tyler in his stroller seat

Quinn- where almost in

Ryan- want hep?

Quinn- yes, please

Ryan picked up Tyler

Quinn got Luke and holded his hand

Ryan put Tyler in his stroller/ seat. Then he got Quinn's hand to hold it

All of the others walked behind them

Puck had Beth in his arms

Beth- mummy

Puck stoped

Puck- say it again my little cuttie pie

Beth- mummy

Puck- Quinn

Quinn- we can't stop

Beth- mummy

Quinn- I know baby girl but…..

Quinn stops and gives Lukes hand to Ryan. She turns around to Puck and Beth

Quinn- did she just say, Mummy

Beth-Mummy

Quinn goes up to Puck and Beth and gets Beth of Puck

Quinn- can you say, Dddddaaaaddddddyyyyy?

Beth- Mummy

Puck- no daddy

Ryan- Quinn, we need to go

At school

Everyones in the class room

Will walks in. he see's that Finn, Puck and Mercedes have gone

Will- good morning

Everyone in the room- Good morning

Will- does anyone know where Finn, Puck or Mercedes are?

Rachael- their gone to the weeding

Will- whose wedding?

Artie- Quinn and Ryan's wedding

Santana- its stuped I was Quinn's friend longer than any one of those losers

Brittney- me too

Rachael- yeah except their all realeted to Quinn

Brittney- where's New Zealand?

Mick- why do you want to know that

Brittney- no reason

Santana- how's Mercedes realeted to Quinn

Rachael- I heard them two talking

Sam walks in

Tina- don't tell Sam

Sam- I already know

Will- um, how?

Sam- well Quinn came over last night with Tyler, to talk about her and Ryan being together

Rachael- when Finn and I were together we always talked about how we will always be together

Santana- until You and Sam did it ad well you got pregnate

Rachael- ow stop it

Sam- when Quinn inored me for a week I thought we had to break up

Rachael- you too

Santana- do you why Quinn left to England?

Sam- her mum told her too

Rachael- her father fines out

Santana- her mum told her she had to go away

Will- what does this mean

Santana- she needed space, from you

Sam- not true

Santana- you were never in love with her, and that's why you did it with Rachael over here

Sam- not true

Santana- so who told her?

Will- I didn't even know about this

Santana- Blaine was their with her, so, Rachael told Finn. Finn told Kurt. Kurt told Blaine and Blaine told…. Someone

Rachael- when I told Finn about the baby, he was surprise

Brittney- I'm stuck… so what happen

Tina- Quinn knew all along Rachael was pregnant

Mick- then Quinn told Finn that Rachael was pregnant

Artie- so then Rachael had to kill the baby

Will- is this true

Rachael- ummm

Santana- then someone put drugs on Finn to make him look bad

Rachael- its all true

Tina- so who told Quinn?

Out side the airport

Ryan's 7 bothers and sisters and his two parents were waitig in a bus outside the Airport

Quinn had Luke's hand and a suit case

Ryan had Tyler in his stroller/ seat, with bags hanging off it

Finn had 2 roller suitcases

Rosie had her pack back on her back, a handbag

Trudy and Puck had a trolley, that had in it Beth, 2 suit cases, Beth's bag, Luke's bag and a stroller

They all went out side the airport and saw a bus

Ryan- whose this?

Quinn- this are your parents and your 7 brother and sis

They all went to the back off the bus

The rest of the Young family came out of the bus to come help

Sue is the mother of the Young house

Sue came up to Trudy

Sue- hi I'm Sue

Trudy was talking to Puck

Trudy- Sweet heart….Puck you need that bag

Puck- ow thanks Miss Febray

Trudy- go get Beth seated

Puck picked up Beth and carried her to the door of the bus and got in

Quinn- mum, not yet

Trudy- he just wanted to get Beth out of the way

Quinn- fine… fine then, let him go do that

When everything was done Quinn and Ryan were in the way of the door so people don't get in

Quinn yelled

Quinn- everyone

Ryan yelled

Ryan- guys

Everyone stoped talking

Quinn- okay then, my mum and Ryan's parents please come to the front, I want two line facing at

each other

Sue and Michael joined one line and Trudy made another line

Quinn- who are you?

Michael- hi everyone I'm Michael and this is my wife Sue

Everyone- hi Michael and Sue

Quinn- mum

Trudy- hi I'm Trudy, I'm Rosie's and Quinn's mum

Ryan- okay the two families can you form to lines with the families your in

Ryan's family line

Quinn's friend and family line

Sue

Trudy

Michael

Rosie

Joey (Ryan's oldest brother)

Mercedes

Carmen (oldest sister)

Finn

Cam (Ryan's 2nd oldest brother/ 3rd child)

Luke

Lyla (2nd oldest sister/ 4th child)

Puck

Sophie (2nd youngest sis/ 5th child)

Beth

Marcus (2nd youngest brother/ 6th child)

Tyler

Lilly (youngest girl/ 7th child)

Quinn

Ruby

Ryan

Ryan- I think my family should introduce them self first

Joey- hi I'm Joey

Ryan- tell us about your self

Joey- I'm Joey, my wife is at home

Ryan- that's good, go get on the bus

Joey got on the bus

Quinn- stop, no….my family

Joey came back out of the bus

Carmen- hi I'm Carmen, I'm Ryan's oldest sis

Ryan- good

Cam- hi I'm Cam I'm Ryan's 2nd oldest bro and the 3rd in my family

Lyla- hi I'm Lyla, and I have a 4 year old boy Darcy at home with his father

Quinn- wow

Marcus- hi I'm Marcus, I'm a Olympic runner for America

Lilly- hi I'm Lilly, I'm Ryan twin older sister, and I'm still living at home

Ryan- Quinn

Quinn- hi everyone this is my family and friends

Rosie- hi I'm Rosie and I'm Quinn only sister and I'm married to Ian Thorpe the Australian swimmer

Quinn- be realistic

Rosie- fine then, I'm married to Fred Jonson

Mercedes- hi I'm Mercedes Jones, I'm Quinn's friend and that's all

Finn- hi I'm Finn, I am Quinn's friend and my Girl friend cheated on me

Everyone- ow

Luke- hi I'm Luke, I'm 4 and my mummy

Luke points at Quinn

Puck has Beth in hi hands

Puck- hi I'm Puck or Noah, and this is my dauther Beth

Quinn has Tyler in her hands

Quinn- hi I'm Quinn and this is my 2 mouths old Tyler

Ryan- well now everyone knows each other, its time to go

Where's everyone's seating

Front row

Bus driver

Trudy

No- one

Rosie

Puck

Beth

Finn

Ruby

Luke

Sue

Michael

Lilly

Lyla

Cam

Joey

Marcus

Carmen

Sophie

Quinn and Ryan

And Tyler

Bus driver- hi I'm George, I'm going to be your bus driver. Before we start to go everyones has to have their seat belts on. Another thing is that we have 2 stops along the way, so if anyone has to go to the bathroom

Quinn sings Galaxy from Jessica Mauboy and Stan Walker

Hey, uhuuu!  
Not sure how I survived  
Before I left this night  
Before I came alive I was lost  
I felt you pulling me, harder than gravity  
Harder than anything i know

So in love with you,  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'll travel at the speed of light  
So I can be right by your side  
You make me feel like the whole world isn't real,  
And I'm the only star in the sky, sky, sky

Chorus:  
'Ey, there's no time or space  
Everything just melts away when I'm lying here  
In your galaxy  
With you is my eternity  
No place I rather be when I'm lying here  
In your galaxy  
Oh, oh, oh, oh. oh  
In your galaxy  
*With you is my eternity  
No place I rather be when I'm lying here  
In your galaxy

Oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Like a comet to my heart  
You illuminate that dark  
Show me all the parts of me I've never seen  
We come from different places, different constellations  
When I'm with you I'm home, I'm home

You make it feel like the whole world isn't real,  
And I'm the only star in the sky  
Find More lyrics at .com

Chorus:  
'Ey, there's no time or space  
Everything just melts away when I'm lying here  
In your galaxy  
With you is my eternity  
No place I rather be when I'm lying here  
In your galaxy  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
In your galaxy  
With you is my eternity  
No place I rather be when I'm lying here  
In your galaxy

You healed every heartbreak  
took me on a journey  
To a place so high  
way above the clouds  
Don't matter where we go,  
As long as I'm in your world  
I never wanna be any place  
yeah

Chorus:  
'Ey, there's no time or space  
Everything just melts away when I'm lying here  
In your galaxy  
With you is my eternity  
No place I rather be when I'm lying here  
In your galaxy  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
In your galaxy  
With you is my eternity  
No place I rather be when I'm lying here  
In your galaxy

Thanks to Lithia -The sexy chick- for correcting these lyrics

Thanks to Lithia -The sexy chick- for correcting these lyrics

In Glee club

Rachael was the front of the class room

Rachael- I known I've done some stuff wrong and I am sorry for all the damage I have done to you exspecally you Sam. I'm sorry everyone

Rachael sings Is There Anybody Out There by Maroon 5

Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
Then aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
Can take me away, and make it okay  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
Sure we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a sh*t  
And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

I don't even try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

Baby it's hard  
And it feel like you're broken in scar  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I make you believe  
That I've got the key

So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to stir  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here  
And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

I don't even try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

You want to know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
But if I share my secret  
You gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
But if I share my secret  
You gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

I don't even try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

Text- the day before the wedding

Quinn and Ryan were in bed cuddling

Quinn- I love you

Ryan- I love you too

Quin- I just can't believe were getting married tomorrow

Ryan- me too, I got to…never mind

Quinn- theirs no secret between us

Ryan- yeah, right. I love you

Ryan closed his eyes

Wedding day

Its Quinn's and Ryan's wedding day

Ryan is in his room

Quinn and the rest of the family were out side the door

Michael walked up to the door

Michael- Ryan, come on

Ryan was on his bed and had a breathing mask on his lips

Ryan took the mask off

Ryan- coming

Ryan got up and walked to the door

Michael- are you ready?

Ryan- dad, the wedding is not till this afternoon

Michael- I know, but were gone to go do something fun

Ryan- dad, you don't say fun any more

Michael- well then were going to go play basketball

Quinn and the girls were in the dressing room

Rosie- okay, were going to start with the Makeup then we will do your hair then the dress

Quinn- I don't want this to be so…..so

Lyla- my wedding was the best day for me and my husband

Quinn- okay, lets do it!

Song by Miley Cyrus, lets do it

Quinn- I rode all night on a big old bus  
You came a long way to be with us  
You pay good money to see a show  
Yeah, let's get ready 'cause here we go

Get on your feet 'cause I'm plugged in  
So come on, let's do this

I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I'll get loud, I'll wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down

I know just what you came here for  
And I want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet, you know you can't resist  
Let's do this, let's do this

Don't call this work but I'm paid to play  
And the real party starts backstage  
And all my friends they sing my song  
I wish you all could come along

To take a picture to show your friends  
So come on, let's do this

I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I'll get loud, I'll wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down

I know just what you came here for  
And I want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet, you know you can't resist  
Let's do this, let's do this

Everybody come on now's the time to get loud  
Throw your hands up, let me hear you shout it out  
All my people let me see you jumping up and down  
Let me hear the words you know, you know I'll sing 'em out

Freak out, scream, shout  
This is what it's all about  
Let me hear the hook now!

I'll turn it on, I'll crank it up  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I get loud, I wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down

I know just what you came here for  
And I want to hear you scream and more  
Get on your feet, you know you can't resist!  
Let's do this, let's do this, let's do this!

At Rachael's house

Rachael was sitting in front of the TV watching The Life

This episode is about how Quinn realised that she has feelings for the vampire role Adam

Their was a knock on the door

It was Kurt

Kurt came into Rachael's romm

Rachael- Kurt

Kurt- I don't want to be the bad boy anymore, and I'm sorry for saying things about Quinn, that I diddn't really mean

Rachael- its okay, seriously

Kurt- I'm sorry

Rachael- I know and anyway Quinn does get on some of our last nerves but…..nothing

Kurt- thanks, what are you watching

Rachael- The Life, this episode is where Jess has feelings for Adam

Kurt- love this episode

Rachael- come sit and my dad's can make popcorn with the new popcorn maker

Kurt- okay

Kurt sat on Rachael's bed next to her and they kept watching The Life

The Life

Quinn was on a mountain when Adam came up next to her

Quinn- I know what you are

Adam- say it, say it now

Quinn- and I might be and I can't stop loving you

Adam- I'm a vampire

Quinn- I know you are

Adam- I will and always promise you that I'll keep you safe

Quinn- you can, but I don't trust you, so I have to stay away from you

Quinn turned around and walked two steps then turned around and ran up to him and kiss him

At the wedding

The wedding song went on

Quinn walked down the asile

Ryan was at the alter

And everyone else was standing in the crowd

The priest was standing next to Ryan

Quinn came to the alter

The priest- everyone can you sit down

Everyone in the crowd sat down

Priest- dearly beloved we are gathered here together to celebrate Quinn Febray and Ryan John Young in a ceremony to be together for ever. Now we have the vows. Ryan John Young do you take Quinn Febray to be your wife

Ryan- I do

Priest- do you Quinn Lucy Febray take Ryan John Young to be your husband

Quinn- I do

Reception

Quinn sings I do up on stage

Everyone clapped

Finn stands up and he gets a sponn and a wine class and taped the glass with the spoon

Finn- can I have evryones tension please

Everyone looked at them

Finn- hi, you all know me, I just want to say a big congradulations to the lovely couple and for Quinn, she'd had a hard couple of weeks and now she'd with her family. So here to the lovely couple

Finn raised his class

Finn- for Quinn and Ryan

Everyone raised their class

Everyone- for Quinn and Ryan

Quinn went to go sit down in her seat with Finn

Luke got up from his seat

Luke- mummy

Everyone turned and looked at him

Luke- I need to go to the bathroom

Quinn- lets go

Quinn got up and walk over to Luke

Finn- I'll do it

Quinn- no its okay, I'll do it

Quinn was holding Luke's hand when they walk to the toilet

At Rachael's place

Rachael was sleeping

Her phone went off

Phone- ring, ring

Rachael was squirming in her bed

Phone- ring, ring

Rachael feel out of bed…. she got off the ground and saw her phone

She answered it

Rachael- hello

Puck- hey, their baby

Puck was drunk

Rachael- puck, are you drunk?

Puck- of course not, I'm just thinking of you, how you smell and the way your hair flows

Rachael- where are you

Puck- I'm with Finn my best friend

Puck gave Finn the phone

Finn- his drunk

Rachael- I can see that

Finn- who is this?

Rachael- its Rachael

Finn passed the phone back to Puck

Puck- I'm sorrow right now you'd just been dumbed

Rachael- what ever, is Quinn their

Puck passed the phone to Quinn and Ryan

Quinn- this is Quinn Young

Rachael- your also drunk

Quinn- I can't be drunk I have 4 kids

Rachael- you have 3 kids

Quinn- I do

Ryan graved the phone off Quinn

Rachael- I need to kiss my wife

Ryan hung up the phone and Kissed Quinn.

Episode 9

Happy Birthday

Its Quinn's and Finn's birthday

Quinn and Ryan get back from their honey moon. Rachel finds out that Sam has a son Charlie. And Kurt is united back in the Glee club

At the airport carpark

Finn is driving the car

Puck is in the back with Beth, Luke and Tyler

Tyler started to cry

Puck- come on baby boy

Finn turned his head to Puck

Finn- come on, we are almost their

Luke- their late

Finn- I know

Luke- hey here they come

Quinn and Ryan were in the carpark looking for Finn's car

Luke opened his door and ran out

Finn- Luke, stop

Finn beeped the horn in the car

Quinn and Ryan heard it

Luke ran up to them and hugged Quinn on the legs

Luke- mummy

Quinn- lukky

Ryan- Luke

Luke- uncle Ryan

Quinn- sweet heart you now just call him dad or Ryan no uncle Ryan

Ryan- hey look

Ryan pointed

Ryan- their they are!

Finn jumped out off the car and went to go open Tylers door and gaved Tyler out of the car

Quinn ran towards Finn and Tyler

Quinn- Tyler…. Tyler

Quinn got up to them and graved Tyler and hugged him and kissed him

Ryan picked up Luke and started to walk towards Quinn and Tyler, Finn

Charlie walked up to Sam's house door

Sam was in the kitchen

Sam- coming

Sam walked up to the front door and he opened the door

It was Charlie

Sam- Charlie

Charlie- hey babe

Charlie gave Sam a kiss on the lips

Charlie- have you missed me

Charlie just walked in

Sam- yeah…okay. What ever

Charlie enters the lounge room

Charlie sits on the lounge and Sam sits on he other side of the lounge

Charlie- how are you?

Sam- what are you doing here?

Charlie- I missed you

Sam got up and started to yell

Sam- tell me the truth

Charlie- I missed you

Sam- stop lying to me

Stevie and Stacy heard him yelling so they came out of their room and walked out into the lounge room

Stacy- Sammy, why are you yelling?

Charlie- hello, their

Stevie and Stacy ran behind the chair, which is in front of them

Stacy- what's she doing here?

Sam- you two go back too bed

Stacy and Stevie turned around to their bedrooms and walked in their and closed their door

Sam is with Charlie

Sam- so what are you here for?

Charlie- I'm here for you silly

Sam- the last time I'd talk to was last year

The next day

At Quinn and Ryan's house

Quinn was in her bed room with Ryan in their bed

The clock said 8:00am

A knock at the door

Its Finn

Finn- Quinn, Quinn

Quinn woke up with Luke on her left and Ryan with Tyler on his stomach

Quinn jumped up

Quinn rubbed Ryan's shoulder

Quinn- Ryan….come on

Finn's at the door

Finn- Quinn, time for school

Quinn in the room

Quinn- crap…. Ryan, come on, we have to go too school

Ryan- shussssssssssshhhhh

Quinn- now

Ryan- Ty's asleep

Quinn- now

Quinn shaked Luke's arm

Quinn- come on baby boy, its time to get up

Luke- mummy where are we going?

Quinn- to grandma's place

Tyler started to cry

Ryan- nice

Quinn- come on, where going to be late on our first day

Ryan picked up Tyler

Ryan- I'm gone to let Finn in

Quinn- I'll get dressed

Ryan- okay

Ryan went to the front door. He opened it

Ryan- hey come on, don't do that to me

Finn and Rachael were at the door

Tyler stoped crying

Ryan- yeah, I'm sorry we kind of slept in, and this little guy kept me a wake all night

Rachael- that must be why your still in you boxes

Ryan- yeah… um come in

Rachael- I'll take him

Rachael took Tyler from Ryan

Finn and Rachael, Ryan came in the house

Luke came out of the room

Luke- uncle Finn

Finn- J- Luke

Luke- whats that?

Finn- well…yay

Quinn came out of the room

Quinn- good morning

Finn- good morning

Rachael- good morning

Quinn- um, sweety I'll make breaky and lunch, you just go get ready

Ryan- okay

Ryan went into the room

Quinn went to the kitchen

Finn and Rachael followed

Rachael- how was the weeding

Quinn- it was good

Finn- what do you want breaky Luke?

Luke- pancakes

Quinn- grandma will make you pancakes

Ryan came out of the room

Ryan went to the kitchen

Ryan got Tyler of Rachael and put him in his high chair

Quinn got out Tylers milk

Finn- so what's happening about school?

Ryan- well, I'm working 3 days a week. Quinn's working 3 days and then we go to school one day a week

Quinn was making Ryan's Cerial

Quinn- here you go

Ryan- thanks Sweety

Ryan gave Quinn a kiss on the lips

Trudy knocked on the door

Quinn- come in, its open

Trudy opened the door

Quinn- hi mum

Trudy- hi Quinn, I'm sorry I'm late

Quinn- ow we just woke up

Trudy- well do they have all their stuff

Quinn- um, yeah, I'm just making Luke's lunch

Trudy- ow I'm taking them out

Quinn- okay

Ryan turned to the fridge to get the breast milk

Ryan- here's Tyler's breast milk

Quinn graved Luke's bag from the bench

Quinn got Luke

Ryan got Tyler out of the high chair

Trudy- okay come on

Ryan gave Tyler to Trudy

Trudy got Tyler in one hand and the bag's in the other bag

Ryan- let me

Ryan got the bags off Trudy

Quinn- see yay

Luke walked to the door with Trudy and ran back to Quinn to give her a kiss

Quinn- by my punkin

Luke- by mummy

Ryan- I'll be back

Finn- wow

Rachael- your hair

Quinn- ow yeah, I need to go brush it

At school

Quinn and Ryan were walking to Glee club holding hands

Finn came up next to Quinn

Finn- hey, hows class's

Quinn- your in all of them

Finn- I know

Quinn- I got to tell you some news

Finn- it better not mean your moving?

Quinn- no, but it's a secret

Finn- okay

Ryan- watch out

Quinn was going to run into the foot ball guys

Harry bumped into Quinn and Finn, Ryan

Quinn's books went flying

Harry- I'm so sorry

Quinn- that's all right

Finn- watch out

Harry- I said I'm sorry

Finn- well get out of here

Harry ran away

Quinn punched him on the arm

Finn- ouch

Quinn- he said his sorry

Ryan- yeah

They all entered the room

Ryan ran to the second front row where nobody was sitting in that row and sat down the seat next to the steps

Quinn followed up the steps

Every one came in

Rachael came in. she went up the row where Quinn and Ryan were sitting

Rachael- can you move over

Quinn- I can if Ryan moves over

Ryan was looking at the front

Quinn hit Ryan on the stomach

Ryan- what was that for?

Quinn- babe can you move over a seat?

Ryan- I'm saving a seat for Finn

Quinn- please

Ryan moved a seat over, so that Rachael moved the seat next to the steps

Everyones Quiet

Will walked in

Will- welcome back Quinn and welcoming Quinn's new Husband and our newest guy Ryan Young. I heard the weeding was good

Ryan- yeah, it was

Puck- yeah, it was

Quinn- how would you know, you were drunk half the time

Puck- but the serimony

Quinn- any way, I'm sorry that you couldn't all come

Will- that's fine

Santana- hey, how come Finn called me, saying "ow, hi Georgous, I'm missing you." And then he end the call

Finn- we were all drunk

Will- Brittney are you okay?

Brittney- I think I might

Brittney ran out the door

Santana- I'll go get her

Quinn- no, I'll go get her

Quinn ran out the door

Brittney was in the bathroom throwing up

Quinn walked in

Quinn- Brittney…. Brittney are you okay

Brittney- yeah, I think I am?

Quinn- no your not, your throwing up

Brittney- no, I'm really okay

Quinn- I know you, you either have something that you have to keep in….or you're sick

Brittney started to cry

Quinn crouched down to Brittney

Quinn- don't cry Brit

Brittney- I know, its just Santana wants me to keep it a secret

Quinn- come on, were friends for life. You can tell me anything

Brittney- I can't tell you

Quinn- okay then

Brittney vomited again

Quinn- how about you come over my place tonight to come help me put up party stuff for Finn's surprise party

Brittney- okay

Rachael came in

Rachael- Quinn, Mr Shoe wants you two in class, now

They all went back to class

They all took their seats

Sam comes in with Charlie

Sam- sorry I'm late

Scott and Ryan stands up

Scott and Ryan- Charlie

Charlie- Ryan and Scott

Quinn- what are you doing here?

Charlie- I'm here with Sam

Rachael- whose this?

Charlie- hi I'm Charlie

Quinn- she dated Alex when I was pregnate with Luke and then when I told her that I was pregnate with Luke and then she went for Ryan

Rachael- ow

Ryan got up

Ryan- why are you really here?

Charlie- I'm here with my new boyfriend

Quinn- how could you Sam

Sam- how can I, I'm not the one how moved away and then decied to get married….to someone else

Quinn- after I heard that you slept with somebody else

Sam- well its you fault

Quinn- my fault….how was it my fault?

Sam- if you called me back or even came by

Quinn- I was scared of telling you the truth

Sam- ow and you thought that would make a mistack for telling me that you were pegnate

Quinn- I was scared

Sam- you were scared

Quinn- okay, fine theni should of told you

Sam- yeah you should

Quinn- that dosen't mean you can tell your uncle about it

Sam- you know about it

Quinn- yeah he told me

Ryan- may I just excuse from one moment

Sam- yeah okay

Ryan- I thinks its Sam's fault

Sam- excuse me

Ryan- you heard what I said

Sam- do you want to fight

Quinn- no

Ryan- well

Quinn- no, fighting

Rachael- yeah Quinn's right

Finn- I'm a greing with Rachael

Ryan- I was just joking

Sam- well I'm not

Quinn- Charlie, come help me

Charlie- I would love too except I can't

Tina- stop it

Will- yeah guys break it up

Mick- Sam, what's up with you?

Charlie- I think its sexy

Scott- Charlie, don't. don't start this again

Scott sings _Summers is over by _Jon McLaughlin (feat. Sara Bareilles)

Autumn never seemed this cold before  
Here I am sleeping on the floor  
We changed just like the leaves  
Outside my house  
And my phone lay silent by the couch

Sam Joins in

Sam and Scott- I remember June  
Back when I met you  
And your eyes were green  
And we were, too

But summer is over  
We were tangled in the morning sun  
Felt you getting colder  
And we knew that we would come undone  
And it's back to my town, back to your life  
Gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye to the lovers  
'Cause summer is over

I can still see your silhouette  
In the white hot sand  
Still feel my ring on your hand  
The clock was always ticking down  
Behind that glass  
Singing "love, be good while you last"

But we both knew  
What we were getting into  
The things we said  
Sounded true

But summer is over  
We were tangled in the morning sun  
Felt you getting colder  
And we knew that we would come undone  
And it's back to my town, back to your life  
Gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye to the lovers  
'Cause summer is over

The distant innocence  
We are leaving far behind  
Your last words will be burning in my mind  
In the winter time

Well summer is over  
We were tangled in the morning sun  
Felt you getting colder  
I knew that we would come undone  
And it's back to my town, back to your life  
Gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye, goodbye

Summer is over  
We were tangled in the morning sun  
Felt you getting colder  
And we knew that we would come undone  
And it's back to my town, back to your life  
Gray skies are blowing a kiss goodbye to the lovers  
'Cause summer is over

Quinn stands up

Quinn- Charlie your using these guys like a hand bag

The next day

Quinn was in bed with Luke on her side

Luke wakes up

Luke gets out of bed and walks outside the bedroom

Ryan was a sleep with Tyler on his chest on the couch. Luke walks past

Quinn then wakes up

Quinn gets her Dressing gown and puts it on and then walks out into the kitchen

Where she see's Luke having an orange jucie

Quinn- good morning

Luke- good morning mummy

Quinn- look at those two

Luke- when I was like tyler did I used to do that with my daddy

Quinn- yeah, I have photo's of it

Quinn got out her phone

Phone: 2 missed messages

Quinn- look I have two missed messages

Luke looked happy

Ryan woke up he got up with Tyler in his hands

Ryan- good morning my beautiful and you Luke

Quinn- good morning my little baby boy and my handsome husband

A knock at the door

Its Finn

Quinn- he shouldn't be here

Ryan- come in

Finn opened the door

Quinn- happy birthday

Finn- thanks

Quinn finished off with Luke

Quinn- I'm gone to go in the bedroom before going to work

Ryan- I'll get Luke ready.. Finn, can you hold Tyler for a moment

Ryan lifted out his hands

At Quinn's work

John (the director) is waiting out side Zoe's (Quinn) dressing room

John- Zoe, 10 minutes

Quinn- okay

Adam comes up behind John

Adam- hey John

John- ow hey Adam

Adam- is Zoey ready?

John- um, no

Quinn came out of her dressing room

Quinn- ready

Adam- you look georgous today

Quinn- so don't I look always Beautiful. John do something about this

Quinn goes back to Adam

Quinn- you do know I am married and my husband can take you on

Adam- I know that

Quinn- good well can we get going?

John- um, yes we can

Quinn- good

Adam- good

Quinn- now your going to repeat everything I'm going to say?

Adam- no

Quinn- see you out their.

Quinn walks forward until she goes past Adam

Quinn- John

John- nice to have an actor with no difficult at all

Adam- thanks John

Adam walks away

John- no I wasn't talking to you

On set

John is in his chair, Quinn and Ryan are on seat

John- action

Quinn- I would like to see you fly

Adam- but you see, I just can't

Quinn- well, why don't you kiss me

Adam- I wan't I will kill you

Quinn- no you won't. because I believe in you

Adam- but you can't

Quinn- I can't what?

Adam- I'm staving and I want some of your blood

Quinn- then take some

Adam leaned down to take a bite out of Quinn's neck when Joey came in

Quinn- why have you stopped

Adam- looks who's here

Quinn looked and saw Joey

Joey- get away from her you ugly beast

Adam- me the ugly beast what about you

Quinn- stop it

Joey- I know your secret

Quinn- what secret?

Joey- your pregnate

Adam- what is he talking about?

Quinn- Adam, please don't go

Adam- but I will kill this baby so I must go.

Quinn- I have this

Both of Quinn's hands were on her heart

Quinn- please don't

Adam walks off

Quinn- you monster

Joey- your save now

A gun shot came at Quinn

Quinn feel to the ground

Joey kneled down to her head and lifted it up

Adam ran back in

Adam- what did you do? Open your eyes. Or talk to me

Quinn- I love you

John- cut

Quinn got up of the ground and walked over to John

John- well done

Quinn- that's John

John- well done, my boys

Adam- well done Zoe

At Sam's place

Sam was sitting on the lounge watching TV with Stevie and Stacy

When 3 gun shots fired at them

It was Charlie

Charlie then left

Sam sings as a ghost Mark Sholtez – Too Late For Heroes lyrics

Sam- I feel the weight of the world  
Like it's bearing down  
And I hardly sleep  
'Cause there's so much to worry about  
With everyone looking for something  
To pin their hopes on  
Who's gonna know when to give us the signal to run  
Where do we run to  
What should we run from

When everything, everything's crazy  
Who's gonna save me?  
Who's gonna save me?  
When it's too late for heroes  
And the world has gone crazy  
Who's gonna save me?  
When it's too late for heroes

If someone was going to rise up  
To lead us all out  
They should have already  
Come to the rescue by now  
But all that we've come to  
There's nowhere to run to

Just how dark can a day be?  
Who's gonna save me?  
Who's gonna save me?  
When it's too late for heroes  
And the world has gone crazy  
Who's gonna save me?  
When it's too late for heroes

And everyone's running in circles  
With nowhere to go  
And there's no one to call  
'Cause the heroes have already flown  
The trouble is up to my neck  
And I'm already on my toes

And it's too late  
When it's too late  
When it's too late  
Who's gonna save me?  
Who's gonna save me?  
When it's too late for heroes  
And the world has gone crazy  
Who's gonna save me?  
When it's too late for heroes

Sam hears a gun shot in Stevie's room and then Stacy's room

Sam runs to their room

Sam- no, this can't be happening

At Quinn and Ryan's place

Quinn comes in with Tyler in his storler

Ryan comes in after woulds with Luke in his arms

Quinn- I got to get ready

Quinn heads to her bedroom

A knock on the door

Its Blaine and Becca

Ryan puts Luke down on the lounge

Another knock on the door

Ryan- just wait a minute

Ryan got Tyler out of the stroller and put him in his high chair

Blaine- Quinn are you there

Ryan go the door

Ryan- do I know you?

Blaine- I'm Blaine and this is Becca

Ryan- and how do you know Quinn

Blaine- hey mate were friends

Ryan- I'm sorry your going to have to leave, I just put the boys down

Blaine- I'll come back for the party

Becca- can you wish Quinn a happy birthday

Ryan closed the door

Ryan went to the lounge to go sit on next to Luke

At the party

All the Glee members are Quinn's house except Sam and Rachael

Quinn walks over to Ryan with her orange juice

Ryan- hey georgous

Quinn- hey babe

Ryan- your not drinking?

Quinn- ow…. I'm not am i

Ryan- yeah, your not

Quinn- changing the subject

Ryan- ow, I forgot to tell you that two people knocked on the door. And wounded around about you and your birthday

Quinn- did they tell you their names?

Ryan- um, well one of their names was Becca

Quinn- Becca. Yeah I know her and was Blaine with her

Finn came up to them

Finn- come on were going to do a song together

Rachael walked in

Quinn, Ryan and Finn turned to look at her at the door

Quinn ran over to her

Quinn- come on

Rachael- Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and

Finn- I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back

Scott- So if by the time the bar closes

Scott and Quinn- And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Finn, Rachel- Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Santana, Mercedes, Brittany-Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Santana- Now I know that I'm not all that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

Rachel- But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Finn-Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Mercedes- Whoa

all- Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Quinn-Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Boys- The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight

Santana-The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Rachel- Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Mercedes- We are young, yeah

All- Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Rachel and Finn- So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

Ryan was clapping

Ryan yelled

Ryan- Yeah Baby

Quinn was at the back

Quinn- lets bow

Everyone in the glee club bowed

Ryan ran up on stage and was talking to Finn

Ryan- come on

Finn- okay

Ryan- this is for a closs friend. For Finn Hudson

Song: Count On Me Lyrics

Ryan- If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
yeah Yeah

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
remind you

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cos' I can count on you

Finn and the Glee club clapped

Quinn got up from her seat and kissed her husband on the lips

Ryan holded Quinn's hands and went back to their seats

Quinn- I'm gone to call mum to see how tha boys are goig

Ryan- no your not, your going to say here and have a good night out

Scott comes up behind them

Scott- hey Quinn have you seen Sam any where?

Ryan- um, no. I haven't seen him since

Quinn- that's not like Sam

Ryan- I'm going out side for air

Quinn okay

Ryan walked out side and saw Charlie holding a gun

The gun shot

Episode 10

Abba songs

Quinn's at the hospital room with Ryan lying on the bed with a breathing tube down his throught and in a coma

S.O.S by Abba

What happened to those days, they seem so hard to find.  
I try and reach or you, but you just close your mind.  
What ever happened to our love? I wish I understood.  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good.

So when you near me, darling can't you hear me?  
SOS!  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me!  
SOS!  
When your gone, how can I even try to go on?  
When your gone, though I try, I cannot go on!

You seem so far away, though you are standing near.  
You made me feel alive, but something died of fear.  
What ever happened to our love? I wish I understood.  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good.

So when you near me, darling can't you hear me?  
SOS!  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me!  
SOS!  
When your gone, how can I even try to go on?  
When your gone, though I try, I cannot go on!

Lilly walked in

Quinn didn't know that she was their

Lilly- he looks so sad

Quinn turned around

Quinn- lilly you're here

Lilly- yeah I'm here for my brother

Quinn turned back towards Ryan

Lilly- how is he?

Quinn- he isn't well

Lilly- who did this?

Quinn turned back to Lilly

Quinn- if I knew I would kill him

Lilly- what if it's a girl

Quinn- who ever did this, they will pay

Out side the room were doctors running towards a patent which is Sam, Stevie and Stacy

Doctor- this kids is Sam Evens

Quinn exit the room when he saw Sam in the bed being raced to the room. Quinn followed them to the room. Where the doctor put an electricial charge on his chest. One on both sides.

One of the doctors saw Quinn and walked towards her

Doctor 3- what are you doing here cuty pie

Doctor 3 was a young man doctor.

Doctor 3- do you know this guy?

Quinn took a sec to take a breath

Quinn- yeah

Doctor 3- I'm doctor Madison

Quinn- I'm Quinn Young

Doctor Madison- well….um, this guy has been shot

Quinn- ow, my good

Quinn fainted

At Finn's house

Finn was asleep in his bed with Rachel next to him. Hey oth had clothing on

Finn opened his eyes

Rachael opened her eyes, then got out of bed as quickly as she could

Finn relised that she was going to leave

Rachael was getting her left shoe on

Finn- what are you doing?

Rachael- I've got to go to the hospital

Finn- can you wait for me

Rachael- can I have one of your shirts

Finn- okay

Rachael- not because of that, I just want to change shirts and I have none

Finn got up out of bed in his PJ's and walked over to his closet

Then a shirt came straight to Rachael from the closet

Rachael- thanks

At the hospital

Quinn was in a room

Doctor Madison was sitting on the chair next to the bed filling out some paper

Quinn- opened her eyes

Doctor madison- you needed asleep

Quinn- um yeah, um where's my husband

Doctor Madison- your married

Quinn- yeah

Doctor madison- you can call me Ran

Quinn- okay

Ran- okay well your going to have to stay in here for a while

Finn came in with Rachael

Finn- are you okay

Ran- yeah, she'd just fainted

Finn- how's Ryan?

Quinn- I don't know I haven't seen him in agez

Finn- well then I'll go vistite him

Quinn- well, you can't because theirs only allowed one person in the room and Lilly's in the room.

Finn- ow….okay

Rachael- so did you heard about Sam and them

Quinn- yeah

Ran- it was a shooting accident

Finn- I wouldn't call that an accident

Ran- well, then I'm sorry

Quinn- no, you don't have to apologised to him

Quinn moved the bar down on her bed and then swung her legs over the bed

Finn ran towards her to help her walk

Quinn was angry

Quinn- I'm fine, I'm not pregnate

Finn- okay then

Quinn got to the door until feel on her knee's

Ran ran over to her

Ran- are you okay?

Quinn- yep, I'm fine, I just need to get out of here to go to work

Ran- you can't work today

Quinn- I'm going to be lying down

Finn- no, not taking the chance

Ran- yeah, I'm with your friend over here

Rachael- yeah, me too

Quinn- sorry, but I have too go

Finn- your not

Quinn- If I don't go I'm going to get fired. And do you want me to get fired?

Finn- no

Quinn- right

At school

Puck was sitting on the chair in the auditorium alone

Noah Puckerman singing Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)- Abba

Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Will was watching Puck from door up the back. He starts to clap for him

Puck- Mr Shoe….is that you

Will- that was a great example of our new assiment of this week

In the Glee Class room

Will walked up to the white board and wrote Abba

Everyone started to clap

Artie- I heard abba was the number one hit of our parents generation

Mercedes- I love Abba

Will- I know that last year we did Dancing Queen. But this time its going to be better

Tina- I know

Mick- Kurt they are the best

Lauren- what so good about abba

Everyone just look at her

Rachael- Lauren, Abba was so….so

Lauren- bad, old

Will- that's enough

Quinn walked in.

Everyone looked at her

she went up the back

Finn- are you okay

Will- I'm with Finn

Quinn- can we just learn something

Will- okay then I'll start off

Will sings **"Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)"**

**Will-**Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Everyone got up and clapped

Emma walked in

Will- Emma

Will- can I talk to you ouside

Will and Emma walked outside

Out side

Emma- you need to know this

Will- what is it?

Emma- I know Quinn's is Zoe out of…

Will- realy

Emma- my godchild told me that she saw Zoe yesterday

The bell went

Everyone came out then Quinn and Finn

Will- Quinn can you talk to me

Finn- whats this about?

Emma- its just Quinn we need

Quinn- I'm not pregnate

Will- what?

Finn- never mind

Emma- can me and Mr Shoe talk to you about something

Quinn- does it have to be now, I have to go to the hospital.

Finn- I'll drive

Sue came up

Sue- Quinn I need to see you

Finn- you don't have to go now

Emma- Can you please come with me

Rachael comes over

Rachael- hey whats happening

Quinn is just standing their in shock

Quinn's phone rang

Finn- do you want me to answer

Sue- this is important

Will- so is this

The phone stoped ringing and principle Figins, walked to Quinn

Figims- Mrs Young, theirs an emergency at the hospital

Finn- what

Quinn just ran to her car which was outside

Sam, Stella, Ryan and Stevie's ghost was standing outside the car

Sam and Ryan sing Elaine Lyrics from Abba

Sam- You hate, you scream, you swear  
And still you never reach 'em  
You curse, you try to scare  
But you can never teach 'em  
It's a dead end street  
Sam- They tie your hands and tie your feet  
And the street is narrow  
A nowhere lane  
A nowhere train for Elaine, Elaine, Elaine

Both- Elaine, Elaine, Elaine  
You know they're gonna get you  
You try to break away  
But they will never let you  
It's a dead end street  
They tie your hands and tie your feet  
And the street is narrow  
A nowhere lane  
A nowhere train for Elaine, Elaine, Elaine  
You're like a goldfish in a bowl  
Elaine, Elaine, Elaine  
They have your mind, they'll take your soul

Quinn gets in her car

Ryan and Sam are saring at her from out side

Sam- You come, you stay, you go  
It really doesn't matter  
You've done it all before  
By now they'll know the pattern  
It's a dead end street  
They tie your hands and tie your feet  
And the street is narrow  
A nowhere lane  
A nowhere train for Elaine, Elaine, Elaine  
You're like a goldfish in a bowl  
Elaine, Elaine, Elaine  
They have your mind, they'll take your soul  
Nowhere to go, you know they're gonna get you  
Nowhere to go, you know they'll never let you

Ryan-It's a dead end street  
They tie your hands and tie your feet  
And the street is narrow  
A nowhere lane  
A nowhere train for Elaine, Elaine, Elaine  
You're like a goldfish in a bowl  
Elaine, Elaine, Elaine  
They have your mind, they'll take your soul  
Now that you're gone, you know they're gonna get you  
Now that you're gone, you know they'll never let you

Quinn got to the hospital and ran into Ryan's room, was lying on the chair snuggling Luke. She sat on the chair on the other side of the bed and started to cry.

Back at school

Lauren and Puck were walking around the school holding hands and being polite

Rachael walked up with some books in her hands, she triped and the books went flying onto the ground

Puck let go of Lauren to go help Rachael

Rachael and Puck picked all the books up, Puck jumped up so that he could help Rachael up, with the books in her hands

Puck- you got a lot of books

Rachael- I guess I do

Lauren- yeah why?

Rachael- why so many questions?

Puck- we are just leaving

Puck and Lauren walked away

At the hospital

Quinn was asleep as well as Lilly and Luke.

Trudy came in with a box of Food

Stacy was at the door with the blood water and in the hospital gown

Trudy turned around to see Stacy

Trudy yelled

Trudy- Stacy your alive

Stacy- I've been awake for 2 days

Quinn woke up

She opened both eyes and then closed them both with a harsh breath

Trudy- I think its time to go back to bed

Stacy- have you seen my mum or dad?

Trudy- lets just go back to bed okay

They both went back to Stacy's room. Stacy goes into bed and closes her eyes

Trudy- I'll stay with you

At School

Mercedes and Tina were walking through the school to Glee club

Mercedes- how sad for Quinn

Tina- I know, for her husband

Mercedes- but what about Sam

Tina- I thought you broke up with Sam

Mercedes- um no, he broke up with me

Tina- how, how did this happen

Mercedes- well Quinn and the baby

Tina- did he tell you that he just doesn't love you anymore or something

Mercedes- he told me that Quinn was pregnate with his baby and said that he loved her

Tina- OMG

Mercedes- yeah, well that's not even the worst part, he cheated on me with his exgirlfriend.

Tina- it was probly Quinn who made him do that.

Mercedes- no, well it can be because she was single and her dad had got a divorced from her mum.

They both walked into the room and sat down

At the hospital

Quinn was awake as well as Lilly and Luke. Quinn was holding Ryan's right hand and sitting on the chair and Lilly was on the other side of the bed with Luke on her lap jumping up and down.

Lilly had the box of food next to her

Lilly- up and down and up and down

Luke- I'm hungry

Quinn- you just ate some biscuits

Luke starts to cry

Quinn- sweetie

Luke gets on the and throughs a tantrum

Quinn- now you go in the corner

Luke- no, no

Quinn yelled

Quinn- go to the corner…..now

Lilly- your being harsh

Quinn- I know, I know I am

Lilly- come here sweet heart

Quinn- I'm sorry Luke

Luke came up to Quinn and hugged her

At school

Will was at the front of the class room

Its Spanish class

Will- Como

The class- Como

Emma came running in and knocked on the door

Emma- I need to talk to you

Will- okay

Will went out the door to go talk to emma

Emma- I'm so scared

Will- it'll be okay

Emma- I know

Will- can I get back to teaching this class

Emma- sure, see ya

Emma walked out

At the hospital

Quinn was out in the hall

Lilly was in the room

Quinn walked over to Stacy's, Sam's and Stevie's room

Stacy was eating a hamburger

Quinn- Stacy….your awake

Stacy- yeah I've been awake for days with Sam

Quinn- Sam's awake is well

Stacy- yeah

Quinn went to lay next Stacy

Stacy- would Stevie be okay?

Quinn- yes he would

At school in the Glee room

Will was at the front of the class room with all his students sitting infront of him

Will- Sam and Stacy are awake

Everyone was happy

Finn- what about Ryan?

Will- he'd getting better

Rachael- well that's good

Crying Over You Lyrics by Abba

Rachael- I'm waitin' for you baby  
I'm sitting all alone  
I feel so cold without you  
It chills me to the bone  
I never thought you'd leave me  
But now I know it's true  
Oh Lord I'm blue  
I'm cryin' over you  
I'm waitin' for you baby  
I'm sittin' all alone  
I feel so cold without you  
It chills me to the bone  
I never thought you'd leave me  
But now I know it's true  
Oh Lord I'm blue  
I'm cryin' over you

Cryin' over you  
I'm cryin' over you  
Cryin' over  
Little memories of things we used to do  
Oh Lord I'm blue  
I'm cryin' over you  
Oh Lord I'm blue  
I'm cryin' over you  
Oh Lord I'm blue  
I'm cryin' over you

At the hospital

Quinn was in in Ryan's room

Ryan was laying on the bed with his eye's closed

Quinn goes over to Ryan and sits on the chair next to the bed and holds his hand

Ryan opens his eye's

Quinn's head is on the bed.

Ryan moves his hand

Quinn doesn't relised

Ryan- Quinn, my beautiful wife

Quinn lifts her head and see's Ryan was awak

Quinn- Ryan

They kiss on the lips

Quinn- this is a miracle

Ryan- I love you

Quinn- I love you so much too

Lilly walks in and see's Ryan's awak

Lilly- ow my big brother I missed you so much

Lilly gave Ryan a hug

Ryan- me too

Ryan tried to get up

Quinn- no, no, no, no

Ryan- what happen

Quinn- you just came out of surgery

Ryan- what was it

Quinn- it was

Finn came in

Finn- dude your awake

Ryan- yeah

Finn- Quinn can I have a talk with you outside

Quinn- sure thing….. I'll be back

Quinn and Finn went outside into the coridoor

Quinn- yes

Finn- we have a problem

Quinn- all these problems

Finn- with Stacy and Sam

Quinn- I know how am i suppost to tell them

Finn- I know

Quinn- I'll tell them right now

Quinn went to Stacy and Sam's room

Quinn knocked on the door

Quinn- can I come in!

Sam- okay

Quinn- I have 3 things I have to tell you

Sam- come on… spit it out

Quinn- 1 Stacy is going to have to live with me for a while

Sam- she can't, she'd my little sister

Quinn- 2, your parents are missing

Sam- they can't be

Quinn- and then 3, Stevie is dead

Sam and Stacy started to cry

Sam- you can't do this to me

Quinn- I'm sorry Sam but you have to go away from Stacy

Sam- your sick, you know that. And plus you can't take her away from me she'd the only family I have left.

Quinn- I'm sorry but its for her protection

Sam- you make me sick, you don't even love him. It was surpost to be me not him

Quinn- come on Stevie

Sam- stop it

Quinn- come on

Sam- stop it

Finn came in

Quinn- can you help me, with her

Finn- sure thing

Sam- Finn, come on dude, buddy

Finn- I'm sorry but I have too

Sam- Quinn please

Quinn- Finn can you

Finn graved Stacy and picked her up

Quinn- I'm sorry

Sam- you're a monster Quinn Febray

Quinn and Finn walked out of the room with Stacy

In Ryan's room

Quinn and Finn were crying outside the room

Ryan saw them

Ryan- come her

Quinn came over and layed in the bed

Ryan had his arms around her

Quinn- I need to tell you something

Ryan- my gorgeous you can tell me anything

Quinn- I have Stacy Evans staying with us for a couple of weeks

Ryan- ok

Quinn- and we need a bigger house

Ryan- I agree

Rachael walked in with flowers and a ballon and Luke

Ryan- Luke

Luke- Ryan

Rachael- how do you feel?

Ryan- I feel like I just sick

Rachael- Quinn how is he

Quinn- his good, but I need a favour, can you look after Sam for me

Rachael- what happen

Quinn- I don't want to talk about it

11th episode of Glee

All students are in the auditorium

Will was on stage

Quinn was sitting next to Ryan next to Finn next to Rachael next to

Quinn

Ryan

Finn

Rachael

Mick

Tina

Lauren

Puck

Mercedes

Artie

Lilly

Santana

Brittney

Kurt

Becca

Blaine

sue

Sam

Will- were all here

Quinn- I have brought Lilly here with Ryan as his twin

Santana- who else has a twin here

Ryan- um Ruby

Will- nice to meet you

Lilly- nice to meet you too

Mick- we all here

Will- Sue

Sue came up the front to the stage

Sue- Children…. I need 2 of you to come to La with me for the experience of traveling the society class. Brittney and Santana can come and I need 2 others too come

Will- this will give you extra marks

Rachael stands up

Rachael- I'll go

Rachael sits back down

Quinn leans across to talk to Puck

Quinn- Noah, you should go, it'll be fun

Puck- I can't Shelby is going away and I have to mind Beth

Tina- I can mind Beth for you

Puck- you can't

Will- I can mind her

Puck- what?

Quinn- yeah, it would. i need to tell you something. Were moving to a bigger place

Finn- congrats

Ryan- thanks dude

Sue up on stage

Sue- I will put a signup sheet up on the door of my office

Will- thanks Sue

Ryan turned around to Lilly

Ryan- Lil, where is he?

Lilly- he has classes on

Ryan- ow right

Quinn- Ryan, swetty. Um, can I go to the libarey after school to get a book

Ryan- sure thing sweety

Emma walked onto stage

Emma- Will

Will- ow hi Emma

Emma- have you asked

Will- What? No I haven't got time for it

Emma- Can you ask now?

Will turns to the kids

Will- can Quinn and Ryan come to my office after class

Quinn-sure thing

The bell went

Quinn and Ryan holding hands walked down the coridoor to Mr Shoe's office.

Will and Emma were sitting on chairs on the fare end of the desk and their was 2 eats infront of them

Quinn and Ryan came in

Will- can you two please sit down

Quinn- are we in trouble

Ryan- did we?

Emma- ow no of corse not

Quinn- is this about Santana and Brittney

Flash back

In the girls bathroom

Quinn was in a stall on the toilet

Outside the stall was Santanna and Brittney kissing

Back in the office

Will- no, it because we know your secret

Quinn- ow crap he knows that I'm elegict to peanuts

Ryan- carm down

Emma- no about Zoey

Ryan- what about her?

Will- we know that Quinn is her

Ryan- that's, that's, that's, that's not her

Quinn- Ryan we can trust them, their my fav techers

Emma- thanks

Ryan- okay then, Babe

Quinn- the famous Zoey is not me but my cousin

Ryan- any way happy Easter

Quinn and Ryan got up

Will- where are you going?

Quinn- we have to go pick up Stacy from school

Ryan- nice having a talk

Will sings Lego House From Ed Sheeran

At Stacy's school

Ryan was in the drivers seat and Quinn was on the other side.

All the kids ran out side to their parents

Stacy comes out cuddling her doll and was walking. She saw the car.

Quinn jumped out of the car and gave Stacy a hand with her bag

Quinn- how was school

Stacy- it was okay

Quinn- okay

Stacy- yeah, I had lunch

Quinn- okay then, do you want to go home or out to afternoon tea or shopping for new cloths or anything, you want?

Stacy- I want to go home and see Sammy

Ryan was leaning over the back of his seat

Ryan- you know you can't see Sam

Stacy- but you do

Quinn- come on where going shopping, Luke needs new toys and Tyler needs new cloths and then you and I can go and have some girl time

Stacy got in the car and closed the door, then Quinn got in to the front and Closed the door.

At Will's place

Will was sitting at the dinner table with Sam at the other end eating

Will- is this weird

Sam- no, not for me

Will- why isen't?

Sam- because I dated my juniors biology techer gor a year until we had no classes so yeah

Will- really

Sam- next semester everyone knew about it including the principle

Will- okay then, well do you want desert?

Sam- I'm not a little kid, I know that my parents can't be found or my brother died or my hole family is far away from me. But by two months I will be living byself with nobody to worry about but myself

Will- I see then, um tomorrow I will be out for a teacher confrance and I hope you would go over to a friends place or something

Sam- I don't have any friends

Will- yes you do!

Sam- I'm sorry Mr Shoe but I can't do this now

Will- um yeah your bed is over their in the corner.

Out at the shopping centre

Quinn and Stacy were walking with bags of toys

Ryan had Tyler in his hands and holding Luke's hand. When walking towards Quinn and Stacy

Ryan- hey babe

Ryan gave Quinn a kiss on the lips

Quinn- we got new toys for Stacy

Ryan chrouched drown to Stacy

Ryan- did you get much

Stacy- Quinn got me dools and bears that I made by myself

Luke- mummy can I have 1

Quinn- sure thing lets go get you one

Ryan- lets go make you one

They all went back to the store

Luke was holding his teddy bear with Quinn next to him at the register

Ryan- why don't we go and get something to eat

Stacy- I'm hungry

Quinn was finish at the register

Worker- thankyou for coming and come back soon

Quinn- thanks

Quinn turens to Ryan

Quinn- I'll take Tyler and go find a seat

Ryan- well I thought we would get take away and take it home

Quinn- okay well I'll go to the car and get Tyler ready in his seat and you can take Stacy and Luke

Ryan- okay

The next day at Quinn's place

Quinn was in the kitchen. Tyler was in his high chair next to the bench and Luke was sittimg next to Stacy on a chair near the bench

A knock on the door

Its Finn

Finn- its me

Quinn- come on in

Finn opened the door and Walks into the kitchen where Quinn and the kids were having their breakfast

Quinn- want any?

Ryan came out with only his PJ's pants on

Ryan- Babe, your going to be late

Quinn- yeah, I just have to get some breakfast in me

Ryan- well can I have a coffee

Quinn- sure thing.

Finn- well I better be going to school

At Quinn's work

Quinn walks in on time and see's Adam talking to bill the doctor

Quinn- hey Bill, how are you?

Bill- we need to talk

Bill walks passed Quinn

Quinn- no hi

Quinn turns around

Bill- um Adam told me that a guy game around and was looking for you!

Quinn- me!

Bill- yeah, you…..his names Ben

Quinn- Ben

Bill- and he wants you to join him to lunch at the pizza gordan.

Quinn- but I have a concert

Bill- well I'll tell him that you can't make it

Quinn- thanks\

At school

Sam is in the choir room

Sam singing check yes Juliet by we the kings

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace off your shoes  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind

Lace off your shoes  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me 

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

Will- that's a good regionals song

Rachael- well Mr Shoe, I think this is about his lost

Finn came running in

Finn- sorry Mr Shoe, I went near Quinn's and she can come tomorrow with Ryan

Will- that's good…..now I just have to tell you guys I'm so proud of you for doing this three times in your life

Tina- I remember the 1st time where Quinn was pregnate and she had her baby

Puck- I was so scared that day

Lauren- that's it I can't do this anymore

Mick- whats wrong

Lauren- your all play a role and I don't play any role

Kurt- so are you telling us that your acting

Lauren- I need to go

Lauren walks out the door. Everyone looks at Puck

Puck- why are you staring at me?

Rachael- because she'd your girlfriend

Puck- we broke up, and now we can see others

Sam- so what man?

Puck- she was never in love with me

At regionals

The hole glee club was in the dark room, their except for Quinn and Ryan, Lauren.

Rachael- where are they

Kurt- I don't know?

Finn- Quinn had work

Will- what is her work job?

Finn- she works at a holtel

Rachael- yeah the same as Ryan

Finn- except she works in the day time

Sam walking past

Sam- orkids

Quinn ran in with Luke

Quinn- sorry

Rachael walks over

Quinn- can you take Luke for me

Rachael- sure thing

Finn- where's Ryan?

Quinn- his got Stacy, Tyler and Mum with him

Finn- I'll go help

Finn leaves the room

Will walks over

Will- I'll take him

Rachael- thanks

Rachael hands over Luke

Quinn walks over to the corner

Sam- how are you?

Quinn- I'm good

Sam- can I just see her, for a little while

Quinn- no

Sam starts to yell

Sam- why can't i?

Quinn- because you killed Stevie and you nearly killed her and your self

Sam- fine then

Quinn- okay, then

Sam goes off smashing a window with his fist

Quinn- carm down

Sam walks back over to her

Sam- wow

Will- your bleeding

Sam looks down at his fist

Sam- I am

Quinn leaves the room

Will- come on lets go get you something to put on it

Sam and Will leaves

On stage

Katy Perry was on stage

Katy- hello their people of the world. I'm Katy Perry your judges with others, but today we have got a lot of talent so lets bring out the London glee club.

Everyone claps

Jackie walks on stage

Jackie sings Sitting On Top Of The World by Delta Goodren

Waiting, watching  
Listening to every little sign I see  
You are so bright, shining above all the city lights  
You know, it's right when all of the stars in the sky align  
If you and I, we are together as one tonight

So get up, stand up  
What you waiting for?  
Let's go, jump in  
We gotta live life, give in to being  
We've got a love like no one knows  
Now I'm with you  
Now I'm with you  
Now I'm with you  
Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world

Saved me from me, gave me everything I need  
You'll be forever in my heart  
So get up, stand up  
What you waiting for?  
Let's go, jump in  
We gotta live life, give in to being  
We've got a love like no one knows  
Now I'm with you  
Now I'm with you  
Now I'm with you  
Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world

All is quiet at night  
We say only things for us to hear

So get up, stand up  
What you waiting for?  
Let's go, jump in  
We gotta live life, give in to being  
We've got a love like no one knows

Now I'm with you  
Now I'm with you  
Now I'm with you

Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world

Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world

Sitting on top, sitting on top of the world

Quinn was in the audience with Ryan and Glee memebers next to her

Quinn got up out of her seat

Quinn- yeah,

Ryan got up and clapping with her

Katy came back on stage

Katy- now it the Ohio Glee Club, The new Directions

Sam, Puck, Artie, Ryan sing what makesw you beautiful by one direction

Sam- You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Ryan and Puck- Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

Artie- So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

All boys- Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

Artie and Puck- Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Ryan- Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

all boys- Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
But that's what makes you beautiful

Crowd clapping

The boys go back to the side, all the girls came on the stage as well as Kurt

Quinn and Santana are sining Call Me Maybe

In this song every line that says Call me: the girl's would put their hands in a hand phone and Kurt will show the number

Quinn- I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way  
I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Quinn- Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Santana- Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Quinn with Santana copping each line- You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Quinn- Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Santana- Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Quinn and Santana- Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

Quinn-It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?  
The boys come on stage and the girls give them a kiss on the check  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Quinn- Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

Quinn and Santana- So call me, maybe?

Everyone clapped in the audience

Rachael and Mercedes sing starship

Starship is singed by Nicki Minaj  
Rachael- Let's go to the beach, beach  
Let's go get away  
They saay, where they gonna saay?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad b-tches like me is hard to come by  
The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? leave a good tip  
I'ma blow off money and don't give too quick

Mercedes- I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more,  
'till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance.  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

both- Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up

We're higher than a motherf-k-r

Rachael- Bump in my hootie hottie hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But f-ck who you want, and f-ck who you like  
Dance your whole life there's no end inside  
Twinkle twinkle little star

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause they pay pay pay  
And if you're a cheat, you a che-chea-cheat  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

both- Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Mercedes- Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Rachael- Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up

We're higher than a motherf-k-r

both- Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time 

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up

We're higher than a motherf-k-r  
Everyone clapped

Katy came back on

Katy- well that's it….. its time to decide who won?

The New Directions left the stage with Katy

Quinn was holding hands Ryan

Ryan- well done

Quinn- you too handsome

Sam walks past them

Sam- I think I'm going to vomite

Quinn- well don't smash your hand again

Ryan- what happen

Quinn- nothing

Sam looked back at them

Quinn saw him look and gave Ryan a kiss on the lips

Sam looked back and went back to the room

In the room

Trudy was sitting down with Luke on her lap asleep and Tyler asleep in his pram

Quinn walks in with Ryan to get some water

Quinn- mum….what are you doing here

Trudy- can't I say well done to my daughter

Ryan- I'll take hem for you

Ryan picked up Luke and put him under Tyler in the pram

Quinn- where's Stacy

Trudy- she'd in the bathroom

Quinn- okay

Trudy- I was'nt going to come in but Stacy needed to go to the bathroom,

The rest of the glee memebers came in including Sam

Ryan- Finn can you help me

Finn- sure thing

Ryan came up to Sam

Ryan- we will let you have a minute with her

Sam- with who?

Ryan and Finn left with the boys

Sam walked up to Quinn and Trudy

Quinn- I will be with you

Stacy came out of the bathroom

San ran to Stacy

Sam- Stacy

Stacy- Sammy

Sam turned back to Quinn and Trudy

Sam- thankyou

Sam turned back around to Stacy

Stacy- I missed you so much

Sam started to cry

Sam- me too….how has Quinn been with you

Stacy- she'd been good, she'd moving and I get my own room

Sam- really

Stacy- but I miss having you around to go to sleep

Sam kissed stacy on the forhead

Quinn came up to them

Quinn- Sam, I will let you see her

Sam- thankyou


End file.
